Their Secret and The Truth
by kouhaixsempai
Summary: COMPLETE! The gang suddenly gets an alert call from Elyon in Meridian. Just as they get there they don't really enjoy the slightest of what they see. How will they handle things? And will they get there in time? Read to find out! HLxE, WxM, CxC. Pls. R
1. Eric Finds Out

The gang had just came out of a portal and they landed in the Heatherfeild Observatory

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H **

**Summary: The girls go on a fight against Nerissa in one of the most unexpected places. Now one of the boys other than Matt find out about their secret. How will he react? And how will one of the gang react to this too? Please Read and Review.**

The gang had just come out of a portal and they landed in the Heatherfeild Observatory. The W.I.T.C.H had just come back from a battle with Nerissa and her allies. Now the girls know that they were successfully able to keep her and her army in some kind of prison. They were extremely tired, it was late in the afternoon in Heatherfeild, and it was getting dark. When they were about to exit the observatory they soon found out that what they concluded was wrong, because they saw the last person that they wanted to see…

"Hello there girls did you miss me?" she asked in a sly tone

"Nerissa! H-how could you have escaped?!" asked Will

"Oh please, did you really think that, that useless prison you put me in would keep me there and I wouldn't be able to get out? Don't make me laugh!" said Nerissa

"What are we supposed to do now Will?" asked Cornelia

Will was also thinking, knowing Nerissa she wouldn't care if they fought here on earth in fact if they did fight here Nerissa would have the upper hand, because if they were seen transforming by other people they'd be done for and their secret would surely be exposed. Soon Will finally spoke up.

"Sorry you guys, but we have no other choice. We have to fight her.," said Will

"Fight her? Right here? But Will we're in a Observatory remember, if we do that we'll end up breaking everything here." said Taranee

"Then we'll just have to take it outside." said Will

"Are you nuts?! What if someone sees us?" asked Irma

"Yeah Will, no one other than Matt knows about our secret." said Hay Lin **(A/N: I'm not sure if he knew already at that time, but please if not imagine that he did. I wasn't able to read from the very beginning and I missed a few issues so I'm not so sure.)**

"We'll just have to stay hidden and try not to cause a huge commotion, lets try to go behind this building I think it's big enough as long as we don't end up breaking anything." said Will "Come on let's go guys!"

Therefore, the gang along with Nerissa went outside and as planned, they did not stay far from the observatory. When they were out they soon transformed and soon the battle with Nerissa began. The girls started to attack Nerissa and give it all they've got, but since they just came from a recent battle they were easily tired and worn out.

"Oh come on now girls, is that really all that you've got?" she asked in a teasing tone

"Will this is getting us nowhere…" said Hay Lin the fact that she and the other girls were already tired and panting hard.

Truth be told Will knew that Hay had a point, their previous battle was tiring enough for them, then after that Nerissa suddenly show up and ambushes them when they least expect it. But even after all that Will knew that she couldn't just give up not now, so she still told the others to fight. "Come on guys just keep trying…"

"We'll just end up getting tired if we keep going like this…" said Cornelia almost out of breath.

Somewhere near the Observatory Matt Olsen was taking a walk around and heard the noise. So Matt decided to go see what was going on, then when he got there he saw the fight and didn't like it one bit. The girls were too busy fighting that they didn't notice Matt was there.

"You won't get away with this Nerissa…." Will was about to say more when… "AHHHHH!!" Nerissa hit her.

"WILL!!" yelled Matt, he finally came out after he saw what happened and came rushing over to Will's side.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" asked Will weakly, shocked to see Matt there.

"That doesn't matter right now. Are you alright?" he asked her

"Yeah I think so…," replied Will

Then their moment was interrupted "Aw…how sweet, it's a shame that I have to dispose of you Will." said Nerissa then she continued "Unless of course you choose to surrender and give me the Heart."

"No! I'll never do that." yelled Will

"Very well then…" Nerissa was about to strike when…BOOM! she got hit from behind and fell to the ground

"You seem to have forgotten about us Nerissa," said Irma "She's not your only enemy you know, you've got four more."

"Get away from Will." yelled Hay Lin

"No body hurts are friend and gets away with it." said Cornelia

"Thanks guys." said Will

Will saw that Nerissa was about to get up and turned to Matt. "You should get out of here Matt it's too dangerous and you might end up getting hurt."

"No way Will I can't just leave you here fighting with her." said Matt

"…" Will was stunned to hear that Matt was willing to stay to protect her even if the odds of Matt getting hurt was really high

Once again, their moment was disrupted this time by Irma's voice "Hey love birds! Do you mind having the heart to heart talk a little later we need help here."

"Yeah Will, you two can talk again later but now would you mind helping us out?" asked Taranee

"R-right." said Will she was blushing from Irma's comment

"Matt why don't you go and make sure that no one sees us like this. Keep an eye out for people coming this way." said Cornelia

"That's a good idea Cornelia." said Taranee "That way we can make sure to get out if ever someone's coming."

"Alright be careful you guys." said Matt

"Yeah you too Matt." said Will

As the fight with Nerissa went on, Matt went near the entrance of the observatory to make sure that no one was there and that the girls would not be seen by anyone else in the area. A few blocks away from the observatory, Eric Lyndon was walking his way home, when he suddenly heard noises coming from the area where the observatory was this made Eric really curios.

"I wonder what's causing all that noise. I better go check it out, something might have been broken in the observatory." thought Eric then he soon rushed his way to the Heatherfeild Observatory.

At first Matt didn't see anyone passing by and thought that until the girls were done no one would. Since it was getting really late he didn't expect anyone to go to a observatory since it was already closed. However, he was soon proven wrong….

"E-Eric??" asked Matt in shock

Eric was tired from running all the way then he noticed that Matt was there…

"Matt?" asked Eric

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time

"Well I…" Matt was getting nervous especially since he knew that the girls were still near the area fighting with Nerissa

"I was walking around near here when I heard some strange noises coming from this area and decided to see what was going on. I thought that something might have happened here in the Observatory…I wouldn't want my grandfather getting mad and everything." explained Eric then he asked "What about you Matt, what brings you here?"

"Well….." Matt was getting really nervous now "I need to think of an excuse quick and I need to get Eric out of here." he thought

This left Eric really confused. Why was Matt here? What was he doing? And why is he getting really nervous? These were the questions in Eric's head.

Meanwhile with the W.I.T.C.H gang…

The girls were REALLY tired now and Nerissa was laughing hard

"Please girls why don't you just give it up? How much longer do you think you can possibly keep dodging my attacks?" she asked

"Will I don't know how long we can keep this up." said Cornelia

"She's right we have to attack her somehow." said Taranee

"Look I'm thinking of a plan okay…just give me more time." said Will, she knew that if they don't act soon they'll end up loosing the Heart.

"If only this was the only battle we had today, we would still have all our energy left." said Irma

"Not to mention we have to avoid destroying anything too, since we're near the observatory." said Hay Lin

"Come on girls, will you give up." said Nerissa it did seem hard for them to win now. it might need a miracle to happen.

Matt on the other hand had his own problems…

"Um hey Matt, I have to check the observatory for a while okay." said Eric

"Well…" then Matt thought for a second "The girls weren't on the INSIDE, so I guess it's fine right?"

"Matt you still there?" asked Eric

"Huh? Oh yeah…hey would you mind if I went with you?" asked Matt

"Well no I guess not." said Eric

"Thanks." said Matt "Good so I can keep an eye on him." thought Matt

Inside the Heatherfeild Observatory

"Well everything seems to be pretty normal to me." said Eric

"Yeah" agreed Matt although he knew that beyond this was anything but normal

"Hey Matt, have you seen Will lately?" asked Eric

"Huh? Um…why do you ask?" asked Matt he didn't expect Eric to bring up a topic about the girls, especially at a time like this and he wasn't prepared to answer any of them either.

"Well I was calling Hay Lin and she wasn't answering her phone. I tried calling her at home and her parents said that she wasn't home yet. I'm getting worried and I'm wondering if she was with Will and the others, I just want to know she's okay I mean it's not like her not to answer calls." said Eric

"Oh…I see." said Matt "So he's worried about Hay…Well if Eric knew what was going on he'd be really worried." thought Matt, then he spoke "I'm sure she's fine Eric…I think that she's just hanging out with Will and the others." Again Matt lied, because from the way things were from his point of view they weren't okay right now.

"Yeah I guess you're right." said Eric calmly, but Matt can see that he was still worried about Hay Lin

Back with the Girls

"Guys I have a plan. We can't beat Nerissa at this state, we'll do it some other time." said Will

"Then how do we get out of this mess?" asked Irma

"Well send her back through a portal or something," said Will

"How she's watching our every move right now. We can't even make a move unnoticed." said Hay Lin

"Look just distract her as long as you can .give me time to open up a portal." said Will

"Whatever you say Will, lets just hope that this works." said Cornelia

As the four girls distracted Nerissa, will was gathering strength to open up at least a portal to take Nerissa to another world. They were successful in doing so later on, but before the portal sucked in Nerissa, she was able to strike the girls one more time…

"AHHHHHH!!"

The scream of the five girls weren't left unnoticed. In fact, both Matt and Eric heard it

"What was that?" asked Eric, he and Matt were about to leave the Observatory when the scream was heard

"Oh no…the girls…" whispered Matt with worry in his voice, he was particularly worried about Will

"What?" asked Eric

"WILL!!" yelled Matt as he dashed out of the observatory and to the area where the girls were

Matt was too overpowered by his worry about Will's safety that he forgot that Eric was right behind him and he also forgot the fact that if he didn't stop something was going to happen….

"Will!" yelled Matt as he rushed over to Will's side

He saw the girls all beaten on the ground trying to slowly get up with each others help.

"Will are you okay?" asked Matt worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine…but Nerissa…we let her escape…she'll come back soon." said Will

"We have to be ready next time." said Taranee

As they all got up…Matt suddenly remembered the presence of his companion and this sent an uneasy feeling down his spine.

"Will I'm sorry…" said Matt

"Huh? About what, you didn't do anything wrong…" said Will confused not knowing about the situation

"Well I did and you about to see what…" replied Matt still not looking behind him

"What are you talking about?!" asked Irma

Later their questions were all answered by a soft voice from near the area…

"H-Hay Lin…?? W-Will??" asked no other than Eric

As the girls turned around to see Eric all of them grew wide eyed and as for Hay Lin this was the time she wasn't so glad that Eric was there…

"E-Eric…Wh-what are you…??" asked Hay Lin not knowing what to say, not because of excitement but mainly because she was afraid of how Eric would react seeing all this…considering they were still in their guardian forms…

"M-Matt weren't you…s-s-supposed t-to k-keep watch?" asked Cornelia

"I know and I was too, until I heard you all scream and got worried so…" said Matt

"So you forgot that Eric was with you?!" said Irma in an almost yelling tone

"Come on Irma it's not his fault." said Taranee

"How do we explain this to him then?!" asked Irma referring to Eric

"I don't know…" said Will

Before any of them had to utter another word Hay Lin spoke up…

"Look guys…I-I h-have to go…." with those said she let not taking another glance at the others mainly at Eric who was still pretty shocked and frozen on the spot. While the others had a chance to follow she was gone. Irma tried stopping her, but was told to leave Hay alone for now. The one thing that they were worried about now was…How the heck are we gonna explain all this to Eric?!

**Authors Note: Well this is my first W.I.T.C.H fic this will mainly be about Hay and Eric. I hope you guys like it so please review and tell me what you think okay? I'll update again if you guys liked it : )**


	2. Explanations and How He Feels

Disclaimer: I do not own W

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.T.C.H**

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter you guys ******** pls. R & R **

Previously:

_The gang had just sucked Nerissa into a portal, when they thought that everything was over they suddenly see Eric right behind them who followed Matt right after they screamed. Hay Lin was shocked and left right after she saw Eric and now the girls are having trouble because they have no idea what to tell him._

The girls stood wide eyed as Hay Lin just left, they looked behind them and saw Eric frozen in shock.

"Matt! You were supposed to make sure no one saw us!" yelled Irma, she was angry because Hay Lin was not happy about this.

"Look I told you I'm sorry ok. I was just really worried that I came running here without thinking!" Matt said

"Sorry! Do you think that that's going to solve anything now?!" asked Irma in anger

"Irma calm down! It's not his fault okay, he was just worried that he couldn't think of anything else." Said Taranee trying to calm Irma down "Besides look at the bright side it's not like that whole world saw us like this."

"Guys that's enough. I think that Eric needs to hear some explanations Will." Suggested Cornelia "We can't just leave him standing here."

"Cornelia's right you guys, stop fighting with Matt already Irma it's not going to get us anywhere." Said Will

"Will look I'm really sorry." Said Matt

"No it's okay." Irma was the one to answer "Look I'm sorry too, for yelling at you. I guess when Hay flew off like that I got really worried."

"Thanks Irma." Said Matt

Cornelia went near Eric and waved her hand in front of him "Hey Eric you still there?" asked Cornelia.

"Huh?" Eric finally snapped out of it "Yeah…w-what is going on?! And d-did Hay Lin j-just FLY?"

"So I guess you were still conscious enough to see that huh." Said Irma

"Look why don't we go to Matt's house, we can explain things to you there." Said Will

So they all walked their way to Matt's home and were thinking of a way to explaine things to Eric as simple as possible.

**In Matt's House...**

"Okay, so where do you want to start?" asked Will

"You can decide on that, all I need is some explanations coming from you guys." Said Eric, he still couldn't believe what he saw.

"Well okay I guess we can start telling him what we are to begin with." Suggested Taranee

"Listen Eric we're the Guardians of Kandrakar." Began Will

"Guardians??" asked Eric, they were just beginning and he already couldn't get it.

"Yes we protect different worlds that surround Kandrakar and we fight evil and stuff like that. Sometimes we're too caught up with these things that we get really tired and have to make up excuses so no one would be suspicious " Said Taranee

"That's why there are times that we're really busy to do anything else. We just get lucky that Matt helps us telling our parents that we went to the mall together or something like that." Said Will

"Each of us have one element, Will is the Keeper of the Heart, and our leader. I'm the Earth guardian, Irma has Water, Taranee has Fire and the reason that you saw Hay Lin fly is because she has Air." Explained Cornelia

"Wait a second…if all this has been going on this whole time…don't you get hurt fighting all of those monsters or enemies of yours?" asked Eric

"Yes we do get hurt sometimes…okay maybe most of the time, but we have no choice we were chosen as guardians so we have to do our job. It's like our duty." Said Irma

"An example of that is why we were in the Heatherfeild Observatory in the first place. We were fighting an evil sorceress (not sure 'bout that) named Nerissa, she was the past Keeper of the Heart and she wants it back. And I know that she's going to come back for it" Said Cornelia

"But the thing is we can't let her get her hands on the heart or she'll just use it for evil and destruction." Said Taranee "She's willing to do anything to get her hands on the heart even if it means destroying everything and anything that gets in her way."

"If she takes the heart the girls would be powerless and defenseless, because the heart is the source of all their powers. Without it they can't even transform." Said Matt

"We fought her near the Observatory, because she escaped luckily her allies didn't, we were very tired already because we just came from a previous battle and then when we thought we were finished you came along with Matt." Said Will

"He was supposed to be on the lookout, so that he could warn us if anybody else was coming near the area." Said Cornelia

"But how does Matt know all of this?" asked Eric

"Well he found out before and we told him not to tell anyone, even we aren't allowed to tell anyone. That would explain why Hay never told you." Said Taranee

"Aside from not being allowed to tell anyone, Hay Lin and the rest of us were worried that if others knew about our secret they might be targets of our enemies and get hurt." Said Will

"It's not easy keeping their secret. Even their own family doesn't know about it." Said Matt

"…" Eric couldn't speak. All this time Hay Lin was fighting monsters and other creatures in some other world and he didn't know about it. He understood why she didn't tell him, but he still felt guilty and worried about her, and to think that he thought she was just living a normal life all this time.

The silence in the room was broken when Irma finally spoke "listen Eric I understand if you find all this weird and everything, but can I just ask you something. What are you planning to do now?" asked Irma

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Eric

"I mean what will you do particularly about Hay Lin. Will you leave her because you found out about our secret?" asked Irma waiting for his answer

"I…." just the thought of Hay Lin and Eric was already becoming uneasy "Irma I don't want to leave her…I care so much about her I couldn't do that."

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Will

"Wait….It's just that all this time I thought you guys were just living a normal life like everyone else. I didn't expect any of this at all and…it's just hard for me to take it all in." said Eric

"You do know that we'll help you right?" asked Cornelia

Eric looked up…and Will continued "She's right now that you know about our secret it's not like we could do anything about it. We can help you and explain what you need and want to know, but right now we're really worried about Hay."

"She must've thought that you might hate her if ever you found out that we weren't exactly what everyone else would call normal." Said Taranee

"Maybe you can do something Eric, talk to her or something like that. Just cheer her up and tell her that you'll be there for her." Said Cornelia

"You know she cares a lot about you too right? I mean Hay is always happy to see you an stuff like that." Said Will "You might be the only person that could make her smile and return her to her normal self right now."

"I doubt that she'll listen to any of the girls if they tell her it's going to be alright." Said Matt

"She needs to hear those words coming from you Eric, so what do you say are you willing to help us out?" asked Irma

"We want to see Hay Lin smile again I mean that she's always such a jolly person that you rarely see her frown or sad at all." Said Cornelia

Eric smiled he thought that the girls weren't going to explain anything and now they were helping him out. "Yeah I'd be glad to, but how do I get to talk to Hay Lin at a time like this?" asked Eric

"Don't worry we'll think of something." Said Will

"I think it's about time that we all went home you guys. It's late and getting really dark outside." Said Cornelia

"Yeah she's right. Oh and Eric…" called Irma

'Yeah?" asked Eric

"You can't mention any of this to anyone not even your parents got it?" asked Irma

"Yeah I got it don't worry I wont." Said Eric

"Don't worry Eric once we get Hay back, we'll fill you in on more details and introduce you to Caleb and take him to Meridian too." Said Cornelia

"Who?" asked Eric confused

"They're from another world." Said Matt

"Oh I see…" said Eric

"Wait speaking of other worlds….how are we going to tell the Oracle?" asked Taranee

"Tara's right how are we going to tell him Will?" asked Cornelia

"To be honest I have no idea guys, but I'm sure we can think of something. Right now let's concentrate on Hay Lin." Said Will she never really thought of the Oracle until now.

"Who's the Oracle?" asked Eric

"He's like the boss in Kandrakar." Said Matt "He's the one who gives the girls missions and stuff like that."

Then Irma suddenly spoke "I got it, guys why don't we meet at the Silver Dragon tomorrow and we can all talk to Hay Lin together." Said Irma

"But Irma I doubt that she'll talk if she finds out that Eric will be there." Sad Taranee

"That's why we won't tell her that he'll be there!" exclaimed Irma

"Okay…." Said Will

"Just leave it to me and meet me at the Silver Dragon tomorrow. That includes you guys too." Said Irma pointing at Matt and Eric

"Okay." They both replied

"Good now let's all head home and remember Eric don't tell anyone." Said Cornelia as they al left home for the night to get some rest

And Eric was glad that the girls were able to open up to him and he hoped that Hay would do the same the following day. He was worried about her and wanted to make her feel better, but right now he had to g hoe and sleep hoping that she was sleeping as well.

**In** **Kandrakar**

"Oracle is it true that another human has found out about the guardians?" asked Tibor

"Yes it is. It couldn't be helped." Said the Oracle

"Won't this interfere with their battle against Nerissa?" asked Tibor

"I'm sure that the girls would be fine, they have overcome many obstacles and there is no reason for us not to put our trust in them now. Tibor may you please call Yan Lin I would like to speak with her." Said the Oracle

"Yes of course." Said Tibor as he went to call the former Air guardian

"What is it Oracle?' asked Yan Lin

"Are you aware of what has happened to the girls?" asked Oracle

"Yes but I was never told who the person was." Said Yan Lin

"I think you should consult your grand daughter, she needs your help." Said the Oracle

"Yes that's true, but lets leave her to her friends for now. I'm sure that they'll be able to talk to her and if something happens we'll just summon them to Kandrakar." Explained Yan Lin

"I guess you're right." Said the Oracle

"By the way Oracle who is this person that found out about the girls' secret this time?" asked Yan Lin

"I think his name was…Eric Lyndon, just like Matt Olsen he is one of their friends." Said the Oracle

"Eric?! No wonder Hay Lin is so down, she must be afraid or worried on how he might react. Maybe I'll end up talking to her after all." Said Yan Lin

"Just like what you have said it only needs time. The girls will find a way through this just like how they always do." Said the Oracle

"True they always manage to give us the element of surprise." Said Yan Lin with a smile

Now that the day was over all of them went to sleep and were resting hoping that tomorrow they'll be able to talk to Hay Lin and explain things to her without anything bad happening.

**Authors Note: That's the second chapter I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R Thanks so much for all the reviews guys!  
**


	3. Eric Comforts Hay Lin

Previously:

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H ******

Previously:

_Eric saw Hay Lin as she flew away from the Heatherfeild Observatory. He was shocked and the girls and Matt knew that he needed some explanations. So when Eric was conscious enough again they took him to Matt's place and told him the entire story. About how Hay flew, about them being guardians and what was going on…mainly everything. To their surprise and happiness Eric didn't hate them or Hay Lin for not telling him, instead he understood the whole situation and accepted Hay for who she really is. Now all they had to do was find a way on how to help and tell their friend that everything was going to be okay and that Eric doesn't and never did hate her for what happened. Problem is can they successfully talk to Hay before she thinks that everything's over? _

It was early in the morning and all the girls, including Matt and Eric were making there way to the Silver Dragon to talk to Hay Lin about what happened. They were hoping that Eric would be able to talk some sense into Hay and to explain that he wasn't mad at her. They were having a conversation on their way there…

"So Eric what are you planning to tell her anyway?" asked Irma

"What do you mean by that Irma isn't it obvious he's going to cheer Hay up." Said Cornelia

"Yeah I knew that! What I meant was how he was planning to cheer her up in the first place?" asked Irma

"Come on Irma I don't think that Eric needs to prepare a script for that." Said Taranee "We aren't it some kind of play you know." As she said this they burst out laughing, the thought of Eric bringing a script to cheer Hay up was pretty silly.

All of them were in a conversation, all except for Eric that is. When Matt noticed this he asked "Hey Eric you okay?"

Eric didn't hear that or any other sound around him for that matter he was too busy in his own thoughts…"What am I supposed to do? To say? I can't believe this, she's been fighting some kind of monster that I didn't even think would actually exist and now that I find out about it I get worried sick! I hope…Hay Lin's okay though…"

"Hey Eric you still there?" asked Irma as she waved her hands in front of his face

"Huh?" Eric finally snapped back to reality and asked "What is it Irma?"

"Don't worry about it Eric, she was just asking what you were planning to do to cheer Hay Lin up." Explained Will then she asked "But you know Irma has a point, what are you planning to do?"

"To tell you the truth Will…I don't know. I'm still shocked with all of this going on, it's not really something that's easy to take in especially in just one night and trust me I didn't get much sleep last night either." Said Eric

"I don't think you should worry that much…I'm sure you could cheer her up in your own special way." Said Cornelia

"It's not really that, what's been bothering me is the fact that you guys go to some strange place from time to time to fight some kind of monster, with no guarantee of coming back without getting hurt." Said Eric

"Come on Eric, just because we're girls doesn't mean that we're always defenseless and helpless." Said Irma

"I think he's just worried about Hay Lin, right Eric?" asked Taranee

"Yeah that's mainly it…I guess I just don't ever want to see her hurt…" Said Eric

"Listen you don't need to worry, Hay Lin is pretty strong and she knows when to call for help when she really needs it. Besides Matt was like that too at first, he still is now but he tries his best not to worry." Said Will

"Look bottom line you just have to trust what we do and believe that we're going to come back safe and sound." Said Irma

"Although doing that isn't as easy as it sounds you know. It's just easy for you guys because you're the ones doing all of the fighting." Said Matt truthfully

"And you think fighting with Nerissa and her allies is a piece of cake, not to mention all those other creatures too? We have to keep an eye on Kandrakar almost 24/7 and not to mention it takes so much time that we rarely have time for ourselves." Said Cornelia

"Both of our jobs are hard okay. We know we make you worry Matt, but you're the one who always wants to help out and now that Eric knows about this I doubt that he'll just sit around and wait." Said Taranee

"I'm just worried about you guys that's why I offer to help." Said Matt

"I want to help you guys out too as much as I can. I don't think I can stand it just waiting for you and doing nothing in the sidelines." Said Eric

"Hey you and Matt can start by keeping all this a secret and you can stall for us at times when we need it." Said Irma

"That's not really the point Irma, they can't always follow us around and make sure to make up excuses when we're gone." Said Cornelia

"Easy for you Corny, Your dearest Caleb is somewhere in Meridian being a rebel leader, and he already knows that you're a guardian so he rarely worries about you." Said Irma

"Excuse me, Caleb cares about me and he does worry." Said Cornelia

"Okay hold it guys lets not get into a fight." Said Taranee trying to calm her friends down

"Here they go again…" moaned Matt **(A/N: Once again let's just imagine that Matt's already met Caleb and went to Meridian…)**

"Um…who's Caleb?" asked Eric

"He's from a world called Meridian, and him and Cornelia are kind of together so you can see why she gets so upset, anyway we can take you there some time if you like, right after we fix things here, and maybe talk to the Oracle. Besides, we need his help to beat Nerissa." Said Will

"Oh I see…" said Eric

"Don't mind those two, right now you should think more about what you're supposed to say to Hay Lin when we get to the Silver Dragon. I hope she's alright…" said Will as they continued to make their way towards the Silver Dragon

**In Hay Lin's Room**

Hay was not in a good mood, she was still sad and worried, and she wondered if Eric would even still want to talk to her after last night…

"I doubt it! He probably hates me right now." Said Hay to herself "I know that grandma told me to wait and see what happens and to not jump to conclusions, but what am I going to do?"

_Flashback: Last night when she got home…_

_Hay Lin walked through the doors of the Silver Dragon and saw her parents cleaning up. As she was approaching them her mom said "Hay Lin, Eric called a little while ago. He asked where you were and I told him you weren't home yet. He sounded really worried about you. He said he couldn't contact you through your phone." __**(A/N: Refer to the conversation Eric had with Matt in chapter one.)**_

_The simple mention of Eric's name and this already made Hay feel bad and lonely. They saw the look on her face and noticed something was wrong so her mom asked "Hay Lin is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine mom, I'll go up to my room okay…" she went straight to her room without another word and a little later a figure appeared near her bed where she was sitting…_

"_Hello there Hay Lin." Said Yan Lin_

"_Grandma! What are you doing here?" asked Hay as she went to the door and locked it so no one would see her grandmother as a ghost._

"_Well I figured that soothing was wrong with you so I decided to pay you a little visit. So what's wrong dear?" asked Yan Lin _

_Hay Lin sighed, she knew she couldn't keep anything from her grandmother so she gave in "He found out grandma, Eric saw us in our guardian forms, and I think he saw me fly away too." _

"_Then why don't you try to talk and explain to him about what happened I'm sure he'll understand. By the way you talked about Eric before he seems like a really nice boy and you were always happy to see him." Said Yan Lin with a smile _

"_That's just it, I don't know what to do or say to him. I didn't have anything to be happy about when he saw me in my guardian form so I flew home not even looking back." Said Hay Lin "I guess you could say that I was just running away, but I was scared and couldn't bear to stay there any longer." _

"_What were you afraid of, isn't Eric an understanding person?" even if Yan Lin already knew the answer she still wanted to hear it form her grand daughter._

"_He is grandma, he's nice, kind and really caring, but I guess I was just afraid of how he was going to react when he saw me like that." Said Hay Lin_

"_Dear I think that you should give Eric a chance. I'm sure all this was a big shock to him, but you can't guarantee that he won't accept you like this." Said Yan Lin_

"_But what if he can't accept me like this? What if all this was too big for him to take in? What if he felt that I dint trust him because I didn't tell him the truth? What if…" Hay Lin was cut off here _

"_That's enough what if's Hay Lin, try to think on the positive side not just the negative sides. If Eric is really what you tell me he is then I'm sure that everything will be alright." Said Yan Lin as she patted her grand daughter on the back._

"_I still don't know what I'm going to do now grandma." Said Hay _

"_I'm sure you'll find out soon enough dear, right now I must go and you have to get a good night sleep tonight. Don't forget that your friends are always there to help you out. Bye now." Said Yan Lin as she hugged Hay goodbye _

"_I doubt I'll get a good night's sleep though." Said Hay before she went to bed _

_End of Flashback _

"What am I going to do?" asked Hay Lin as she buried her face in a pillow

Then suddenly she heard a knock on the door as her mom called out "Hay your dad and I are going out for a while. Do you mind watching the house and the Silver Dragon while we're gone?"

"No mom I'll do it." Said Hay and she thought "Maybe this will help me get my mind off what happened last night."

"Thanks Hay Lin we'll be back later and don't worry we're closing the Silver Dragon today anyway, we just need you to keep an eye on things. Bye take care." Said her mom

"Yeah I will thanks." Replied Hay Lin

Outside the Silver Dragon

"Well here we are you guys. Are you ready?" asked Irma

"Let's just think of a way to talk to her properly okay." Said Will then she saw Hay's parents walk out of the door and so she greeted them "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lin are you going somewhere?" asked Will

"Oh hello there girls, Matt and Eric, well yes we're going somewhere today." Replied Mrs. Lin

"So um…is Hay around?" asked Irma

"Yes she is Irma, although…she seemed pretty upset when she came home last night. We tried to talk to her about it, but she wouldn't say a word. She just went directly up to her room." Explained Mr. Lin

"Oh I see…" said Irma

"Did something happen girls?" asked Mrs. Lin concerned

"Well sort of, but don't worry we'll cheer her up in no time." Said Will with a smile but deep down she thought "I really hope we could."

"Alright I hope everything's okay when we come back, bye now." Said Mrs. Lin as she waved them all goodbye.

"Okay so who wants to go in first…" said Will as she looked at the door

"Why don't we all go in first then we can see who gets to talk to her." Said Matt

**Inside the Silver Dragon/ Hay's house **

They al went in the Silver dragon and were now wondering who would go up the stairs and talk to Hay Lin…

"So who goes up and who stays here?" asked Taranee

"Well Irma why don't you go upstairs and take Eric with you, try to calm Hay down first before you let Eric in the room, how does that sound?" asked Cornelia

"Sound like a good plan, the rest of us will stay here and wait for you to come down." Said Will

"Alright I guess that's the plan guys. Come on Eric let's go up and get this over with, I want the old Hay back to normal." Said Irma as she looked at Eric

"Alright…" said Eric as he followed Irma up the stairs

"Good luck you guys." Cheered Cornelia

As the rest of the gang stayed down stairs to wait for Irma, Eric and hopefully Hay Lin to come down soon, Eric and Irma had their own situation to deal with…

"Okay so I try to talk to her and you stay out here until I give you a signal to come in." said Irma

"Sure but what's the signal?" asked Eric

"I don't really know, just try to find the right time to enter the room okay." Said Irma

"Okay…" replied Eric

So Irma knocked In Hay's door opened it a bit…

"Hey can I come in?" asked Irma, she saw Hay Lin lying down on her bed

"Irma? What are you doing here?" Hay asked, her face was still buried in the pillow, she recognized Irma's voice.

"Well…" started Irma as she left the door a bit open to be sure that Eric could follow on what was going on, and she sat near Hay in her bed "Will and the others are down stairs they told me to come and talk to you. So Hay how are you feeling, still shocked about last night?" asked Irma

"Yeah…I don't know what to do anymore…" said Hay

"What are you talking about? Why don't you just go and talk things out with Eric." Said Irma

"Irma can you not mention his name please?" asked Hay sadly

"Why not, are you mad at him or something?" asked Irma confused

Outside Eric, who was listening to the whole thing got really hurt with what Hay said "Does she hate me that much?" he thought sadly

"It's not that. It's just that thinking about him is giving me a harder time to cope with the fact that he might not accept who I am right now." Said Hay

"Hey you know I think that you should give the guy a chance, he's not that bad is he?" asked Irma

"No…he's nice and kind and he can be really sweet that's why…" Hay wasn't able to finish her sentence, thinking of all the things Eric did for her and all the times she's spent with him made her finally face Irma and soon tears started to come down her face

"Aw come on Hay Hay he won't hate you for that don't cry…come on Hay he really cares about you, and you know it." said Irma she didn't like seeing her friend like this at all.

"What am I going to do Irma? What if he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore?" said Hay trying to control the tears and she again turned away from Irma

"Look I'll…call the girls you wait right here and trust me I'm sure he'd still talk to you." Said Irma as she left Hay's room, for one she couldn't take seeing her cry anymore, she wanted the old Hay back and quick too.

When Irma got outside of the room she turned to face Eric and said "Look it's all up to you now, she's a wreck I don't know what to do or say to her anymore. I'm sure you can do better than what I just did, hurry before she decides to shut the door using Air."

"Okay I'll give it my best shot…wait what about you Irma?" asked Eric

"Well I'll give you guys some time alone, so I won't eavesdrop don't worry. I'll go downstairs and tell the others what just happened here…Go Eric Tara has a point I'm sure you'll cheer her up your own special way." Said Irma before she turned around and walked down the stairs

"Well here goes…" breathed Eric before he went in the room

Eric slowly went in the room making sure not to make any sound, he silently closed the door and went near the bed where Hay was. He didn't say anything yet either.

"Listen Irma I really don't want to talk to you guys right now…" said Hay not knowing that this time Irma wasn't the one who came to talk to her

Eric took a chair and sat down right next to the bed. He breathed and thought "Come on you can do this." Later he finally spoke "Then is it okay if I talk to you instead?" he asked in a nice calm voice

Hay Lin was wide eyed she recognized that voice anywhere, question was… "How did he get in here?" Hay still didn't turn around and didn't say a word

"Listen, Hay Lin…I…what I saw yesterday…" Eric was finding the right words to talk to her or at least make her look at him.

Hay on the other hand…dozens of bad thoughts came crawling into her head "He hates me, he definitely hates me…and he's here to tell me that." she was still trying to fight back tears

"It's alright…I don't hate you and I'm definitely not mad at you or anything like that…I…I care about you Hay Lin I really do and I hope that you'll be able to trust me and rely on me more this time." Said Eric, he was already looking down because his face was in different shades of red right now "I don't ever want t see you hurt, and when I found out what you guys were doing I got really worried about you. I was already worried when you weren't answering your phone last night. And now I know you fight monsters in some other dimension it makes me even worried."

Hay was shocked she suddenly turned red and soon she finally looked at the person sitting next to her and she noticed he wasn't looking at her "Eric…why…I don't understand I thought for sure that you'd…"

"You don't have to worry I…I don't hate you and I understand why you didn't tell me and everything…It was your secret right, but now that I know about it I want to help you, even protect you as much as possible…I could never hate you, because I care so much about you and I…I…" He just couldn't say the last three words, he still didn't have the guts to tell her how he truly felt he continued the sentence in his own thoughts "I love you Hay Lin, but I can't tell you that now. I don't know why but I just can't do it yet…Man why am I such a coward!" he yelled at himself

**(A/N: Sorry I don't know how to write these lines that much I hope it didn't sound too corny…and you guys can tell me if you want him to confess and express how he really feels in the next following chapters…forgive me if it sounded like a cheap line.)**

Then he looked at her, she was already seated and he noticed the look on her shocked face and so he carefully wiped the tears in her face and talked to her again "So you shouldn't cry anymore okay, I want to see you smile again like you always do. Everyone misses you being happy all the time. And I meant what I said I really do care about you." He said with a warm gentle smile and thought "I'll tell you how I truly feel about you soon, when I have the courage to do so."

Hay closed her eyes and smiled then she said "Th-thank you so much…" she held Eric's hand and hugged him, he was really happy that she smiled again and he hugged her back

"You don't need to thank me Hay Lin, you know I'll always be there when you need me." After he said this they broke away from the hug and he kissed her in the cheek, they both blushed and Eric looked away before speaking again "Um…the others must be waiting downstairs why don't we go down."

"A-alright…E-Eric?" called Hay

"Yeah?" he asked

"Thanks again, for everything

"Anytime" he replied as he smiled at her

The both walked out the door hand in hand to go downstairs and meet with the others Eric was really happy that Hay was able to talk to him again and Hay was happy and glad that she had her friends and someone like Eric that accepted her for who she is.

Now their next step is to find a way on how to defeat Nerissa, but before that they have to go to Kandrakar and to Meridian to seek help from their friends and from the Oracle…

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I hope that you all liked this chapter. Pls. review all reviews are accepted and well the next chapter is mainly about the gang visiting Kandrakar with Matt and Eric…hope you guys stay tuned ******** This story has a little more chapters before it ends I still have ideas and tell me if you guys have any suggestions thanks ******** Oh and tell me if you want Eric to confess soon or not. How do you think he'll react when he sees Kandrakar. **


	4. A Trip to Kandrakar

Previously:

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own W.I.T.C.H**

_Previously:_

_Okay so last time the gang along with Eric and Matt went to the Silver Dragon to try to talk some sense into their friend Hay Lin. Now at first a flashback was revealed of a conversation between Hay and her grandmother Yan Lin. When the gang finally got to their destination Irma was the first one to speak with Hay, seeing that it was not going to be a success she walked out of the room and called Eric to do the rest. When Eric first entered Hay was still unaware that Irma wasn't the one who came into the room, but when he spoke Hay immediately realized who she was speaking to. Eric was soon successfully able to talk Hay back to normal and tell her that he'll always be there for her._

_Now they are making their way down to the others to tell them the story and hopefully moving on to the next step…asking friends and the Oracle for help in defeating Nerissa._

**Back downstairs with the Others… **

Will and the others were bored to death about the whole situation, for one they didn't know what could have happened right after Irma came down from Hay Lin's room. Now they were just waiting for Eric to come down any minute hopefully with a cheered-up Hay Lin.

"Alright that's it! I'm going back up there!" exclaimed Irma as she stood up from her seat "Hold on Irma, didn't you tell Eric that you'd let him handle everything? And you even said that you wouldn't eavesdrop on them." Said Taranee pulling Irma back down to sit on the chair

"I know what I said okay…It's just it's taking them too long already. If Eric was successful he would've been down by now." Said Irma

"Look weren't you the one who said that you believed that he'd be able to do this? So you should trust the guy Irma and I mean it." Said Cornelia

"I know you're bored of waiting for them to come down, just admit that. You aren't the only one you know. But you just have to trust Eric." Said Will

"Easy for you guys to say, you weren't the ones who say her like a total wreck up there." Said Irma "She was crying and it was like…it just wasn't her usual happy self anymore."

"Hey you can't blame her, after what just happened it must have been a shock to her. Besides we are talking about Eric here not just some stranger." Said Matt

"And we all know how she feels about Eric now don't we." Said Cornelia

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I do hope that they come down soon." Said Irma sadly

Now a few minutes more of waiting and they saw two happy figures walking down the stairs, smiling and talking to each other.

"Well I guess he was pretty successful after all Irma." Said Taranee

"Yeah form the looks of things Eric really worked wonders and turned this whole situation upside down." Said Will as she smiled looking at Eric and Hay

Eric and Hay Lin walked near their friends and smiled.

"Hey guys sorry about making you all worry so much about what happened last night…" said Hay in an apologetic tone

"It's no big deal Hay we understand. We're glad that you're back too." Said Cornelia with a smile

"Yeah from the looks of thing whatever Eric did really cheered you up." Said Matt smiling and then he said "Sorry about this whole thing Hay Lin."

"No problem Matt it wasn't your fault anyway. It was just an accident and besides, you were worried too much about Will to remember that." Said Hay

"Nice job Eric I knew you could do it!" exclaimed Irma

"Um…thanks Irma." Said Eric

"Yeah right, but just a few moments ago you were throwing a tantrum on what was taking them so long." Said Cornelia

"Hey I was a worried friend!" Irma said

"Good to have you back Hay Lin. But now I think that everyone will agree with me when I say that it isn't over yet." Said Will, her tone becoming really serious

"Will has a good point, we still have to worry about Nerisssa." Said Taranee

"I think it's time we asked help from the Oracle." Said Cornelia

"But guys we have a problem…who's going to watch over the Silver Dragon?" asked Hay Lin and then she continued "I promised my parents that I'd stay here until they came back."

"Well we can't discuss our new strategy against Nerissa without you Hay Lin." Said Will

"Why don't we just wait for a few more minutes I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to do so, maybe until her parents get back and we can ask permission to leave." Suggested Eric

"You know that's not really a bad idea…but we can only spare a few minutes, because we need to talk to the Oracle as soon as we can." Said Taranee

"It's not like we have a choice…" said Irma as she moaned of boredom

"Okay then that's the plan at least for now…oh yeah…Hay can I ask you a question?" asked Will

"Sure Will ask away." Said Hay Lin

"Okay…well first of all it's okay with you right?" asked Will

"Okay with what?" asked Hay in confusion

"Yeah Will what are you talking about?" asked Cornelia

"Well we have to go to Kandrakar right?" asked Will

"Yeah so?" asked Irma not getting the picture

"Let me guess…you're asking if she would mind if ever Eric came along with us right?" asked Matt

"Well…yeah that's it. I guess it's because we need to tell the Oracle about things and I think it would be better if he came along and they met in person." Suggested Will

"We're not in the position to object you know. One you're the keeper, you're the one who transports us there to begin with." Said Taranee

"Two we're okay with it considering we've already told him the things he needs to know." Said Cornelia

"And three, I think Hay should be the one to decide if ever Eric could come with us or not." Said Irma

"Wow you finished each others sentences." Said Matt with a laugh

"Um…girls? Mind filling me in?" asked Eric

"Wait up, before we do that Hay answer the question. Will you let him go or not?" asked Irma

"Well……" Hay Lin thought for a few seconds as everyone waited in silence for her answer. Then she finally spoke up "I guess that it's not really a big deal is it?"

"So I take that as a yes, sure and he can go?" asked Cornelia

"Well…sure I don't think there's anything wrong with that…unless of course he doesn't want to go." Pointed out Hay Lin

"Well you do want to come along right?" asked Cornelia facing Eric

"Um…sure…I guess?" said Eric the he asked "Go where exactly?"

"To Kandrakak, that's where you can meet the Oracle and…" before Irma could continue she heard Will's voice in her head

"Knock it off Irma! Don't tell him about her yet!" said Will telepathically

"What? Why not if he's coming along he's going to meet her sooner or later right?" asked Irma

"Well yeah that's true…I think Will just wants to see the look on Eric's face when he sees her." Said Cornelia

"Well we can all imagine that." Said Taranee joining in their telepathic chat

Their chat was disturbed by Eric saying "Hey girls you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah what was Irma saying again?" asked Cornelia

"You were telling him about the Oracle remember?" said Hay knowing full well why the girls were out of it earlier

"Oh right…Anyway you can meet the Oracle there and talk to him and stuff like that." Said Irma

"Oh…well I guess I'd like to come along with you guys. I still don't know a lot of things about this whole guardian thing." Said Eric

"Well at least we're making a bit of progress right." Said Will

"Come on it won't be that bad I mean he just has to go there…he's got nothing to loose…right?" asked Matt

"Yeah when the Oracle met Matt he welcomed him happily like he does to us, so I'm sure that Eric's going to be just fine." Said Taranee

"Yeah, but the difference is that Matt wasn't the _special friend_ of Hay." Said Irma telepathically

"Come on guys knock it off I'm sure that she'll be really glad to finally meet Eric in person." Said Will

"Yeah by the way Hay talks to her about Eric I think that she already gets he impression he's a really nice guy." Said Taranee

"So Eric don't worry about it…you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of." Said Cornelia returning back to their original conversation

"Yeah I'm sure they'd be glad to meet you." Said Matt

"They?" asked Eric "I thought it was just one person?"

"Well…we'll mainly be there to talk with the Oracle, but there are other people there in Kandrakar…if you could even call some of them people." Said Irma

"But just to let you know…there is someone who's looking forward to meet you other than the Oracle." Said Will with a smile

"Someone?" asked Eric

"Don't worry just relax everything's going to be fine right Hay?" said Irma

"Come on cut the teasing…don't mind her you'll be fine, the Oracle's really nice you know." Said Hay Lin

"Yeah he sure is, aside from the fact that he makes us do all the work." Said Irma

"Oh stop complaining already." Said Cornelia "You aren't the only one with problems."

Later their talk was interrupted by the door opening, and soon Hay's parents came in…

"Oh hello girls everything okay?" asked her mom

"Yeah everything's fine mom." Replied Hay

"I'm glad to see that you're back to normal." Said Mrs. Lin with a smile

"Thanks I'm glad that I am too, sorry to have made you all worry last night." Said Hay

"It's alright we're just glad that you're okay." She replied as she hugged Hay

"Hey mom do you mind if I went out with the girls today?" asked Hay Lin

"No as long as you have nothing else to do why not." Said Mrs. Lin

"Thanks mom…we better get going we're kind of in a hurry today." Said Hay

So each of them said their goodbyes and thank you's as they all left the Silver Dragon. They went to a place where they were sure no one would see them and Will spoke up

"Okay guys this is it. Time to pay a little visit to Kandrakar." Said Will

So she opened up a portal that led them to Kandrakar and they all went in one by one. As soon as all of them were in the portal vanished…

**In Kandrakar **

When they all airbed at Kandrakar Eric seemed to be the only one who stood stiff…he couldn't believe what he was seeing at all. Soon the girls…and Matt noticed and some let out laughs.

"Hey is he alright?" asked Matt

"Well I guess he's shocked alright, just as expected." Said Will

"Hey Eric…you still with us?" asked Irma waving her hand in front of his face

"Oh um…yeah…I think…I'm not seeing things am I?" asked Eric

"Nope this is a real thing and this is…" before Hay Lin could finish she was interrupted

"Kandrakar…" said the Oracle

"Oracle!" exclaimed the girls

"Welcome guardians, Matt Olsen and…you must be Eric Lyndon correct?" asked the Oracle

"Um…y-yes sir." Replied Eric

"Do you always have the habit of popping right in front of us when we least expect it?" asked Irma

"Welcome once again guardians to Kandrakar. I suppose you have something to discuss with me?" asked the Oracle

"Well yeah, that's kind of why we're here." Said Cornelia

"Alright then we will soon talk. But for now…" as the Oracle was talking…

"Hello there gilrs!" they heard a really familiar voice call

"Yan Lin!" the girls exclaimed

"W-who?" asked Eric looking at Matt, he was shocked to hear the surname Lin here of all places

"You'll see…" said Matt with a smile

"Grandma!" exclaimed Hay as she ran and gave her grandmother a hug

"Hello there hay Lin I've missed you." Said Yan Lin as she hugged back

"…" at first Eric was speechless…did he hear right?

The girls looked at Eric with slight grins and Will spoke "Hey Eric are you still holding up?"

"I think he's about to get sick Will." Said Irma

"Eric you okay?" asked Taranee

"Y-yeah…great…" said Eric then he asked "Um…is that person…"

"Yup, her name's Yan Lin and yeah you heard quite right…she's Hay's grandmother." Said Cornelia

"Oh…." Was the only thing that could come out of his mouth.

"Don't worry she wont bite." Said Irma

"I don't think now's the time for the jokes Irma." Said Matt "I think he's starting to get pretty nervous."

Hay Lin let go of her grandmother and looked at her friends and at Eric…then she decided to go near them…

"Hey guys everything alright?" asked Hay

"Oh we're fine Hay I'm just not too sure about him." Said Irma pointing at Eric

Hay Lin saw how Eric looked and he didn't really look like he was feeling alright "Eric are you okay?" she asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine no need to worry about me." Replied Eric with a smile "I'm just pretty shocked that's all."

"If you're wondering what my grandma is doing here…well she was the past guardian of air before me." Explained Hay Lin

Then the Oracle suddenly spoke "Yan Li is here to speak to you about a few things…then afterwards I will give you my own advise. I shall see you later then." The he left the room

"Okay…once again he leaves us totally clueless." Said Irma

"Now guardians shall we talk?" asked Yan Lin

"Um sure.. but before that…you remember Matt don't you grandma?' asked Hay

"Of course I do." Said Yan Lin with a smile

"Well you see today we kinda brought someone else with us." Said Will

"Yeah…um this is Eric Lyndon one of our good friends…" introduced Cornelia

"Oh yes…the nice young boy who Hay Lin often talks to me about. I've heard a lot of good things about you." Said Yan Lin with a smile

"She talks about me?" asked Eric looking at Hay

"Um…I just tell her things…" said Hay Lin looking away

"Yes she does…I want to thank you Eric." Said Yan Lin

"Huh? But why I don't think I deserve thanks for anything." Said Eric

"But you do, you've made Hay Lin very happy indeed and you've even learned to accept her and cheer her up." Replied Yan Lin "And I know you did that for a very special reason." She continued with a smile

"Thank you…" said Eric

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but what about our issue with Nerissa?" asked Irma

"Oh yes…I've heard about that from the Oracle." Said Yan Lin as she turned to face the other guardians "For now we all suggest that you go to Meridian and seek help from Elyon and the rebel leaders specifically Caleb."

"So you want us to immediately go to Meridian as soon as we can?" asked Will

"Yes, your main objective now is to find and defeat Nerissa before she causes havoc here in Kandrakar." Said Yan Lin

"Okay so we need help from our friends then…sounds like a good plan. If we can get help in Meridian then we'll be able to get through with this quicker." Said Taranee

"And remember Will, whatever happens you can't let her get her ands on the heart." Said Yan Lin "She is already a powerful opponent."

"Yeah let's not make things worse." Said Irma

"Grandma what about you and the Oracle…will you be safe here in Kandrakar without anybody else guarding it?" asked Hay Lin

"Don't worry about us. Right now all you need to do is to find a way to defeat her as soon as possible." Said Yan Lin "I'm actually much more worried about you girls."

"Don't worry we'll be alert and careful, we'll make sure to be ready when she shows up." Said Will

"Then that is all you need to know guardians." Said the Oracle suddenly coming in "Now I believe it is time for you to all return home and think about what to do next from there."

"Wha—but I thought that we'd still be talking with you?" asked Irma

"I have nothing more to tell you Yan Lin has explained all that needs to be done." Said the Oracle "Although if Kandrakar is n danger we will summon you all here again."

"Um…but Oracle shouldn't we be heading to Meridian now?" asked Cornelia

"Looks like someone's in a hurry to see Caleb." Teased Irma

"Knock it off! So I am glad that I'll be seeing Caleb again, but don't forget that Nerissa could strike any moment!" said Cornelia

"She's right we cat fight her unprepared like the last time, we were lucky enough that Eric was the only one passing by." Said Taranee in agreement

"Yes that's true, but if any of you stay here any longer suspicion will be raised at your own home." Said the Oracle

"And do not forget that Matt and Eric are with you, their parents will soon be looking for them as well." Said Yan Lin

"Guess their right you guys, we have no choice we'll try to go to Meridian as soon as we can but not now." Said Will

"I agree with Will, my parents are waiting for me too you know." Said Hay Lin

"Alright then it's settled we will now be sending you all home, good luck guardians we believe in you all." Said the Oracle

And with that the girls and the two guys were sent back to Heatherfeild….

**Heatherfeild… **

They landed behind the Silver Dragon with luckily no one was passing by…It was already pretty dark so they had to go home soon.

"Okay so that means that we have to go to Meridian…" said Irma

"I say we go tomorrow I mean none of you have plans right?" asked Cornelia

"Yeah I guess we're all free then. So we'll meet up here in the Silver Dragon as early as possible." Said Taranee

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I have to go my mom will be waiting for me at home and everything so…" stated Will

"Yeah no problem the rest of us should go home too…" said Matt then he looked at Will "Can I walk you home?"

"S-sure if it's okay…" said Will "See you guys…" waved Will as she and Matt were soon out of sight

"Lucky her, she's even got an escort." Said Irma "Well anyway I should be going too before my dad gets mad at me for getting home late." And so Irma went home as well and later Cornelia and Taranee followed. Soon only Eric and Hay were left alone.

They walked to the doors of the Silver Dragon in silence until Hay asked "Shouldn't you be heading home too Eric I mean your grandfather might get worried about you." Said Hay

"Well I'll be going in a few seconds…" said Eric looking up at the sky

"Oh…look abut what you saw today…" said Hay

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about it." Said Eric

"It's not that really…I mean when you met my grandma…and all of those things that she said…" said Hay

"Huh? Oh that…Um…it's no big deal it was pretty nice getting to meet her…" said Eric

"I'm happy about that." Replied Hay with a smile

"R-right…I should be going now, your parents must be wondering where you are." Said Eric looking at Hay

"Alright see you tomorrow Eric…" said Hay as she was about to turn away

"Wait Hay Lin…" Eric stopped her

"What is i…??" before she could finish Eric kissed her in the cheek which left both of them red…

"Um…I have to go…night." Said Eric as he walked away leaving a really shocked, dumbfounded but very happy Hay Lin

All of them soon got a good night sleep to prepare themselves for the day ahead.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is the next chapter thank you for reading. Please leave a review sometime okay ******** Anyway next chapter is about the gang and guys going to Meridian and paying a visit to Caleb and Elyon ******


	5. A Visit to Meridian

Previously:

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show/mag.**

_Previously:_

_After the gang had just went to the Silver dragon, and Eric was successfully able to cheer Hay Lin up hey talked about going and paying a visit to Kandrakar. They explained to Eric that Kandrakar was where they could talk to the Oracle about their current problem about Nerissa. They also told him that there was someone there that would be really glad to finally get to meet him, and that was none other than Hay's grandma Yan Lin. Soon when Hay's parents finally came back, they asked permission to leave and Will opened them a portal leading them to their destination. When they got there, Eric was able to talk to Yan Lin and she was able to give them some advice and instructed them to go seek help from their friends in Meridian. _

_Now they make their way to meet and greet their friends once again, but most importantly to seek for their help…_

The gang and the two guys made their way to the Silver Dragon to meet Hay Lin there, they were going to Meridian today and to not waste any time they decided to go as early as they all could. Some of them didn't really like the idea of waking up too early in the morning, but with the current situation and with the thought of seeing Caleb and Elyon once again they were all excited to go. It wasn't long before they arrived in the Silver Dragon. Problem was Cornelia wasn't around yet and no one kind of knew why…

Will opened the doors to the Silver Dragon and saw Hay Lin there waiting for them so Will greeted her "Hey there Hay Lin! Did you wait long?" asked Will

"Hey guys! And nope not really I only finished a few minutes ago, and I drew some stuff to pass the time." Greeted Hay with a smile

"That's nice I thought we made you wait too long." Said Will

"So where are your parents?" asked Matt

"Well they closed the Silver Dragon today, so they slept in. I told them that I'd leave pretty early today so they already know that I'll be gone for the day." Replied Hay and she asked "What about you guys didn't your parents get suspicious?"

"Well mine did, but I just told them that we planned to go somewhere early with the guys." Said Irma

"Oh and guys…where's Cornelia?" asked Hay Lin

"Well at first we kind of thought that she was already here…wanting to see Caleb and everything…" said Irma

"So she's late?" asked Hay

"Yeah I guess…she wasn't with us….we thought she had a head start. The rest of us met up before we got here so we thought you know…" said Will wondering where Cornelia might be

"So Cornelia seems to e the only one that we're waiting for right? Well it is pretty early you guys. We can wait for her here if you like." Suggested Hay Lin

"That's not a bad idea and it's not like we have any other choice right?" said Will

"Still I didn't expect Cornelia to be the one late especially not today." Said Taranee "I mean we all knew how much she wanted to see Caleb right."

"Yeah I know, but just like what Will said we can't leave her behind so we have no choice but to wait until she gets here." Said Matt

"Great! So you guys want anything to drink?" asked Hay Lin

"Anything will do Hay, your choice…" said Will

"Alright I'll be right back." Said hay with a smile as she went to the kitchen

The room was filled with silence then Irma spoke "Okay Eric spill it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?' asked Eric confused

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Ever since we got here you and Hay haven't said a word to each other!" said Irma

"Now that you mention it…Irma has a point. Did something happen between you two?" asked Will

"N-no it's nothing…" replied Eric

"Oh sure it's not…." Said Irma sarcastically

"Looks really nothing happened and we're not angry at each other or anything like that." Explained Eric

"Then care to explain why she isn't talking to you?" asked Irma but before Eric had the chance to answer…

"Hey guys! I'm back!' said Hay she went to the table they were sitting in and left the glass of juice on each persons side, but as she laid the glass down to Eric when they looked at each other both turned red and looked away.

The rest of the girls noticed this and communicated telepathically "Oh something's definitely up." Said Irma

"Yeah, but I can't really say that it's a bad thing at least not from the looks on their faces." Said Will

"Whatever happened made those two kind of shy towards each other today, I mean just look at them their faces are really red as a tomato." Said Taranee making the others giggle

"Well don't worry about it you guys I'm sure hay will tell us soon." Said Will

"Um…girls you still there?" asked Matt as he noticed the looks on their faces

Before they could reply the doors to the Silver Dragon burst open revealing a really frustrated Cornelia standing at the doorway.

"Hey there Cornelia what took you so long?" asked Irma smirking

"Don't you dare start with me Irma!" said Cornelia

"Woah! What happened to you?" asked Matt "Why the bad mood early in the morning?"

"Well…lets see, I woke up late because my sister decided to toy with my alarm again. I thought you guys already left without me so I ran my way here. And now I find you guys talking and having a good time…Oh I am so happy!" said Cornelia sarcastically

"Okay, okay no need to be all grouchy." Said Matt

"So Lillian decieded to play with your alarm huh." Said Tarnee

"Yeah, I think she heard me tell my parents that I had something to do today that's why I had to wake up early and the little girl just couldn't control playing another prank." Said Cornelia

"So that's why you're in bad shape." Said Hay

"Sorry guys, I'm just really in a bad mood." Said Cornelia then she noticed the looks on Eric and Hay and asked the girls telepathically "Hey guys what's up with them?"

"No idea they've been like that since we got here." Said Taranee

"Looks like something happened between the two…" said Cornelia

"Yeah, but we'll talk about that later…right now…" said Will then she finally spoke out loud "Okay you guys we're all here I think it's just about time that we made our way to Meridian." Announced Will

"Well I'll take these to the kitchen and then we can take our leave." Said Hay

"You need any help?" asked Eric

"Um…yeah sure thanks Eric…" replied Hay still in a shy tone though. So the two of them carried the glasses back to the kitchen leaving the others really deep in thought on what was going on.

"Hey at least their talking again right." Said Matt

"Yeah but still…." Said Irma

Not too long after that Hay and Eric came back from the kitchen and they had to leave for Meridian.

"Well let's go you guys, we can't afford to waste any more time here." Said Will

They all agreed so they left the Silver Dragon and went to the isolated place where no one could see them and Will opened a portal from there. This led them straight to Meridian…

**In Meridian **

They arrived safely in Meridian and luckily not in any wet area. Again Eric was shocked at what he was seeing and Matt was still getting used to being there.

"Well this is Meridian all right. Elyon did a great job bringing peace and order back to this place." Said Will looking around her

"Yeah, when Phobos was here this place was like a dump." Said Irma

"So…this is Meridian?" asked Eric looking around him

"Yup, the very place." Said Hay Lin

"So lets get going and make our way to the castle." Said Will

"I hope that she's not busy today, we rarely get to visit this place nowadays." Said Cornelia, like the others she was looking forward to seeing Elyon again and not to mention Caleb too.

"You think we'll see Blunk there?" asked Taranee

"I doubt that, Caleb doesn't really like him to begin with." Said Will

"You mean the green guy who steals things?" asked Matt

"Well yeah…" said Will "We had to get into a lot of trouble because of him."

They made their way to the castle and when they got the castle gates they saw a familiar face…

"Hey it's Vathek!" said Hay Lin **(A/N: Not really sure if his name spells that way.)**

Vathek turned around when he heard his name being called and he had a happy smile when he saw who it was.

"Guardians! Welcome back!" greeted Vathek "I'm glad to see you all again."

"We're glad to see you too! How long has it been since our last visit?" asked Will

"Well not too long, but a lot of people of Meridian missed you. They would never forget the good thing that you have done to save us all." Said Vathek

"We're glad we could help, and it wasn't because of us you should all thank Elyon." Said Cornelia

"That's true we were happy to have found the true heir to the throne and get rid of Phobos." Said Vathek

"His rule of Meridian was a total wreck wasn't it. He made a lot of innocent lives suffer." Said Will

"Yes, that's why we are truly grateful to you guardians." Said Vathek then he realized the two boys behind who were staring…and he asked "Are they friends of yours?"

"Um right…we almost forgot to introduce you to them…" said Cornelia

"Um Vathek this is Matt Olsen and the other guy here is Eric Lyndon, they're friends of ours from earth." Said Will as she introduced the guys to Vathek

"Earth? I thought you said no one there knew about other worlds." Said Vathek

"Well…these two guys found out by accident so we really had no choice, and hesides they've been helping us out." Said Irma

"Alright I see, it's nice to meet you I'm Vathek." He introduced then he turned back to the girls "I think I know why you're here, you need to see Elyon and Caleb?"

"Well yeah we sort of have a problem on our hands and we need all the help we can get." Said Taranee

"Okay then let me take you to them, they're both inside the castle." Said Vathek

So he led the girls and guys to the Castle and later they found Elyon in the throne room.

"Elyon!" called Cornelia happily she was glad to see her best friend again

"Cornelia, girls!" yelled Elyon cheerfully as she went and hugged the five girls

"We are so glad to see you again!" said Hay Lin

"Same here! I've really missed you guys!" cried Elyon

"And look who came here with us." Said Will

Elyon then saw the two guys "Matt! I haven't seen you in a while either." Said Elyon

"Hey Elyon, or should I say Queen Elyon?" asked Matt

"Please don't…I've had enough of the whole royalty thing I kind of wish that I could go back to school with you guys on earth again." Said Elyon

"We missed you just as much, but we all know that you have a whole place to take good care of and it would seem that you did a really good job with it too." Said Will

"Um…girls…" Elyon had a questioning look on Eric "I don't seem to remember you guys bringing someone other than Matt here…"

"Oh right about that…" said Cornelia she turned to looks at Eric "Elyon this guy here is Eric Lyndon he studies at Sheffield too and lives in that huge observatory in Heatherfeild."

"Oh I see, um…does he know about the whole guardian thing? And if you don't mind me asking how did he find out?" asked Elyon

"Well…to make it quick he found out by accident when we were fighting behind the Observatory, and he and Hay are kind of…you know like Matt and Will so we had to tell him everything." Said Irma

"Don't worry about him, he's a really nice guy." Said Hay

"Of course he is." Teased Irma

'Okay guys I think I've heard enough." Said Elyon laughing slightly at Irma's comment then she went to Eric "Hi there, nice to meet you."

"The pleasures mine…Elyon right?" said Eric as he shook her hand

"Yeah. Welcome to meridian by the way." Elyon said with a smile

"T-thanks…" replied Eric

Then after that they heard someone come in from the door…

"Hey what's with all the commotion in here I heard screaming." Said Caleb as he came in

"Well look who the cat dragged in, if it isn't our friend Caleb the rebel leader." Said Irma

"Caleb! I'm happy to see you!" called Cornelia as she went over and gave Caleb a hug

"Cornelia! And the girls are here too!" said Caleb

"Hey long time no see." Said Matt

"Oh and you brought him with you too, long time no see Matt Olsen." Greeted Caleb then he saw Eric as well "And he is?"

"His name's Eric." Said Hay and she looked at the two "Eric this is Caleb."

"Um…nice to meet you?" said Eric

"Okay so you brought someone other than Matt along, what else is new?" asked Caleb

"He's right, I've been meaning to ask about that." Said Elyon

"About what?" asked Cornelia

"Well for starters why you guys are here. I mean I doubt that you came here just for a simple visit, not that I didn't want you to. It just seemed like you had something else to tell me that's all." Said Elyon

"Well you're pretty much right about that. We were here for a very urgent reason." Said Taranee

"What's the problem this time?" asked Caleb

"Well to start things off…we kind of had a fight with Nerissa the other day." Started Will

"We thought we locked her for good, but then she managed to escape and that's when we had to fight her again on the same day." Said Cornelia

"We were really tired from the previous battle so we couldn't hold up for that long. So Will decided to just open up a portal to take Nerissa away." Said Taranee

"That's when she gave us one last hit and left. And when Eric found out about our secret too. Sadly we were only able to send her somewhere else." Said Hay Lin

"We don't know where she is now and when she'll be coming back too. E have to at least be prepared or else she'll ambush us like the last time." Said Irma

"So you want help is that it?" asked Caleb

"We want help and we need help." Said Irma

"Okay…" said Caleb

" I don't really know what's going on but, we'll be glad to help you guys out anytime, you helped me restore peace here in Meridian now it's my turn to help you guys in your time of need." Said Elyon

"Thanks a lot Elyon we really appreciate it." Said Cornelia

"No problem you guys, you know that I'll always be glad to help you all out anytime you need it." Said Elyon with a smile

"Although I think it would be best if we devised a strategy. I mean we don't even know when Nerissa will be attacking. You said so yourselves she could ambush you anytime that's why you have to be prepared." Explained Caleb

"Yeah but how do we make a strategy if we don't even know where she'll be coming for an ambush, it could be anywhere." Said Matt

"We don't have to make the plan exact since we don't have all of the details, but it would be better if they were at least prepared for the ambush itself." Said Eric

"he has a point, since we don't know when or where Nerissa will be coming you girls just have to be prepared for a sudden battle against her, unless she decides to ambush Kandrakar and you get called there I doubt that you'd have time to prepare a plan on the spot." Said Caleb

"Okay so we just have to be ready for Nerissa, and we have to stay alert." Said Will

"You could have these two guys to look after you since they already know about your secret and everything else." Suggested Caleb

"One problem, they could follow us all they want but we couldn't let them fight againt Nerissa could we? It would just be too risky." Said Taranee

"And I wouldn't like it if Nerissa would use them to actually get to us, they could end up getting really hurt." Said Hay

"Wow…you two wouldn't have survived a day here in Meridian when Phobos was still the ruler that's for sure." Said Caleb

"Come on Caleb, they're not rebel leaders and unlike meridian, earth doesn't have monsters that pops out of nowhere." Said Cornelia

"Right…anyway I hate to interrupt but I agree it would at least help if someone would keep an eye out for you guys. If you like I wouldn't mind it if Caleb went with you guys at all." Said Elyon "He could help keep watch."

"If I leave who would keep you company then?" asked Caleb

"There are a lot of kind people here in Meridian that I could spend time with, and don't forget Vathek is still here right." Said Elyon

"Okay I'll go and I'll be back as soon as this whole thing is over." Said Caleb agreeing

"So that's it then, Caleb can come with us, and he can help us out with this whole ordeal until it's all over." Said Will

"Although…where will he be staying?" asked Matt

"He could stay at the basement of the Silver Dragon…" suggested Irma

"Basement of the Silver Dragon??" asked Matt and Eric looking at each other

"Yeah I mean he survived there before right? What difference does it make now?" stated Irma

"He stayed there??" asked Matt

"Yeah sort of…when Yan Lin was still on earth, and when we first got a shot at our powers." Said Will

"One problem guys…I don't think my parents would agree. Grandma isn't there anymore, what excuse could I possibly give abput a guy staying in our basement?" asked Hay

"He can stay over at my house if that's not a problem with him." Said Matt

"Really?" asked Will

"Yeah it's no big deal." Said Matt

"Is that okay with you Caleb?" asked Elyon

"Yeah it's fine I guess…" said Caleb

"Then that's settled, and if ever Nerissa attacks we can get help from the rebel leaders here in Meridian." Said Will

"No problem, Caleb can talk to the other rebels and tell them about the situation and everything." Said Elyon

"Hey I don't have to work there again do I?" asked Caleb

"Well…if you want to why not? We can always get some extra help in the Silver Dragon." Said Hay Lin

"No way I don't want to go around asking people orders like that again." Said Caleb

"Well that's just about it Elyon thanks again." Said Cornelia

"Alright no problem, Caleb will be there on earth tomorrow. So we can talk to the rebels tonight. Take Care you guys and come visit us again sometimes okay." Said Elyon

"Yeah mayne after this whole thing s over." Said Irma

"See you Elyon" said Taranee

And with that all of them said their goodbyes to each other and soon Will and the gang had to make their way home…

**Authors Note: Well that's the next chapter ******** Hope that you liked it pls. read and review ******


	6. A Vacation to the Park

Previously:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**_

_**Authors Note: Please Read and Review. And I hope you enjoy the story. **__****_

_Previously:_

_The gang had just went to Meridian and asked help from their friends Caleb, Elyon and Vathek. It has then been decided that Caleb would be going with the girls to Heatherfield as soon as he gets to talk to the rest of the rebel leaders. Now the gang said their goodbyes and went back to Heatherfield knowing that soon Caleb will follow._

It was a nice bright and sunny morning down at Heatherfeild and the gang had just finished talking with Elyon, and asked help. They had arrived last night and now they were all headed for the Silver Dragon to meet up. They were all hoping to get at leaset a one day break, a day in which they could rest and speak less about Nerissa as possible. And today was the day they could do just that.

**In the Silver Dragon**

"Hey morning guys!" greeted Will as she entered the restaurant

"Hey Will." They all greeted back

"So I just want to clarify things before we get going." Said Will

"Sure go ahead be our guest." Said Cornelia

"Okay, so now we know that we have the help we need whenever we need it right." Said Will "So all we have to do is continue being alert and watch out for anything that might be suspicious."

"Right we got all the help we can get now since we went to Meridian." Said Taranee

"It sure was nice to see Caleb and Elyon again, and I'm glad that Caleb will be joining us here soon." Said Cornelia

"And this time he actually has a place to stay, other than the basement here at the Silver Dragon." Said Irma then she looked at Matt "You sure it's okay if he stays with you?

"Yeah, no problem, my mom wouldn't mind at all. I'll just tell her that a friend of mine is staying over for a few days at least until this whole thing is sorted out." Said Matt

Then Taranee remembered something from their past encounter with Nerissa and it wasn't such a good memory so she spoke up "Hey Eric…"

"Yeah?" asked Eric

"Well about Nerissa, you should be careful and be sure to watch out for all of her disguises." Said Taranee

"Disguises?" asked Eric

"Oh yeah…those disguises…" said Will she of all people didn't like that memory at all "Look Eric about Nerissa, she kind of has the power to shift shape…you know like look like someone else on the outside, but it's really her on the inside."

"Yeah like the time she disguised as each one of us and tried to tear us apart from each other." Said Hay Lin

"But luckily when she disguised herself as the Oracle, Hay noticed Nerissa's shadow and we found out it was her." Said Irma "If it wasn't discovered we could've handed her the heart."

"Oh and the time she disguised as Will and Matt got victimized." Said Cornelia

"Don't remind me I got possessed by Shagon and became one of her evil minions, just because she was able to fool me with the disguise of Will." Said Matt

"That's something I never want to happen to you…" said Hay Lin silently remembering how determined Will was to get Matt back before

"I see…." Eric soon noticed the look of worry in Hay's eyes and he took her hand and said "Don't worry about it, I'll be careful I promise." He said with a smile to make her feel better. And Hay just smiled back

Irma and the others were watching the scene in front of them and she had a big smile on her face, so Irma decided to break the silence…

"How sweet…so does this mean you two are going to stop giving each other the silent treatment just like yesterday?" asked Irma

"W-what are you talking about Irma…we didn't fight." Said Hay

"No you didn't, but you two couldn't even look at each other in the eye before. So we were sure that something had to be up." Said Cornelia

"It was nothing." Said Hay and Eric at the same time

"Sure it wasn't…why do I highly doubt that." Said Irma and the others giggled as well, though they really were wondering what could've happened between the two.

"Hey I hate to interrupt the moment you guys, but I think we better get going." Said Will

"Oh right we were going on a break today." Said Taranee

"I agree with Will we should get going already, I mean it's about time we took a little break. All we've been thinking about these past few days is Nerissa." Said Cornelia

_Flashback: Last Night _

_The girls recently got back from their trip to Meridian, and they were currently bored to death…so now they were planning a trip for their one day break. Since Nerissa still wasn't there yet and they still have free time why waste it?_

"_Okay so what do we do now? Anybody have any ideas?" asked Will_

"_Now not really, but what if we take like a little break tomorrow. You know just to relax and forget about all of this for a while." Suggested Taranee _

"_What kind of break do you have in mind Tara?" asked Cornelia _

"_Well why don't we go to the park tomorrow, it's pretty big there and there's rarely any people. We can have a picnic or something." Said Hay _

"_Okay…but how do we get there walking? It's pretty far from here." Said Irma_

"_Why don't we just meet up again here at the Silver Dragon tomorrow and just bring your bikes with you for transportation?" suggested Matt_

"_So we're going to tire ourselves riding bikes early in the morning?" Irma said with a groan "As if waking up early wasn't enough…" _

"_Come on Irma it's good exercise." Said Hay _

"_Yeah I agree with Matt it's the only way we can get there a whole lot faster, or would you rather choose to walk there?" asked Taranee _

"_No way! Using bikes it is then!" said Irma _

"_Thought so." Said Taranee _

"_Now all we need to pack are some food for the trip and the rest of our stuff then we're all set to go." Said Will_

"_This might be the only break that we'll ever get, so guys let's not waste it." Said Cornelia _

"_I agree." Said Matt_

"_Okay, so that's the plan then…we meet up here tomorrow, bring our bikes and our stuff then we set out for the park for a little break time." Said Eric _

"_Well…I guess that's final, not that I can d anything about it though…" said Irma _

"_But remember guys we have to stay alert at the same time, you never know when Nerissa would strike." Said Taranee _

"_We'll use the same meeting time here as always. Now might I suggest that we all go home and rest for the night, we've all had a rough day." Said Matt _

"_Agreed." Replied everybody with no further objections_

_So they all went home looking forward for the day that's to come, hoping that this time they really will get some time for themselves. And not going around using that time fighting with Nerissa._

_End of Flashback _

"Okay, so you guys ready to go?" asked Matt

"Yup, but before that can you guys wait for a sec. I have to get something from the kitchen." Said Hay Lin as she stood up from her seat and went through the kitchen doors.

As hay was in the kitchen getting something…mainly food for the trip, the others were left to wait in the table where they all sat.

"Hey Corny it's a good thing Lillian didn't bother to toy with your alarm clock today." Said Irma

"Yeah she's right because if she did we would still be waiting for you right now." Said Taranee

"Don't worry you guys I made sure to lock the door to my room last night, so that she couldn't even get one step inside." Said Cornelia

"Don't you two ever get along?" asked Matt

"Of course we do…on special occasions." Said Cornelia

A few minutes of waiting and soon Hay burst out of the kitchen with the stuff that she needed, and loads of food too.

"Okay guys we can go now." Said Hay

"Alright then…lets get moving!" said Will

As they left the Silver Dragon, not too long enough they were soon able to reach their destination. When the gang got to the park they found the perfect place to set up their things. After doing all that they decided to all go their separate ways for a while and find their own way to relax and enjoy themselves.

**With Will…**

Will was walking around the park enjoying the peaceful setting in her surroundings. Everything was going well, it was quiet, peaceful, and relaxing at the same time, but suddenly someone grabbed and hugged her from behind.

"Ah!" exclaimed Will in surprise

"Haha…guess who?" said the voice

"Very funny Matt, you scared me!" said Will turning around to face Matt

"Did I really?" asked Matt as he starter chasing Will

"Yes you did, now stop!" said Will between laughs then she asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you what else." Replied Matt

"Right…" she replied

Will and Matt walked around the park for a while in total silence. Until soon Matt knew something was bothering her so he decided to e the one to start the conversation.

"So…things have really gotten pretty crazy lately huh." Said Matt

"Yeah, I know what you mean, especially with all the unexpected turn of events, with Eric finding out, getting involved and everything else that's been going on." Said Will

"You know we were pretty lucky that it was just Eric, I mean he was able to accept Hay Lin right. Not to mention he's been helping us out lately. Things kind of turned out better than we expected to say the least." Said Matt trying to cheer her up

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" said Will

"Hey, don't worry about it Will we'll get through all of this…together." Said Matt then he went over kissed Will on the forehead and gave her a tight hug.

**With Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma… **

These three were just sitting down in the grass of the park enjoying themselves in the nice sweet sounds of peace and nature. With the things that have been happening lately they rarely heard any peace around them. All was going well until they heard a crashing sound coming from behind. Cornelia turned around to see what it was and she was surprised to see…

"Caleb!" exclaimed Cornelia as she went and hugged Caleb

"Hey!" greeted Caleb back

"Caleb your back! Does this mean that you were able to settle things with the rebels?" asked Taranee

"Yup they all agreed to help out. It wasn't hard to do though, I mean they were all really willing to help. It is the guardians we're talking about here." Said Caleb

"So what about Elyon?" asked Irma

"Well…she might actually be able to spend a few days here on earth if she wants soon." Said Caleb

"Really?? How come? I mean isn't she busy with all the things going on in Meridian?" asked Cornelia, she wanted to see her best friend but with all of the work Elyon has Cornelia wasn't sure if she had the time to come and visit them on earth these days.

"Yeah, but Meridian has become such a peaceful place recently…well except for the part where Nerissa comes running wild all over again." Said Caleb

"Don't worry about her, we'll try to deal with her as soon as we can." Said Taranee

"Well…the sooner we get rid of her…the better." Said Caleb

"Caleb…" whispered Cornelia, she knew why Caleb was so angry with Nerissa and she was worried about Caleb and how he felt.

**With Hay Lin…**

Hay Lin was sitting with her back behind a huge tree. She was enjoying the cool breeze of air blowing around her. She was also drawing a sketch of Meridians beautiful palace. Suddenly in the middle of doing her work, someone appeared right beside her and that person was none other than Eric…

"Hey! Do you mind if I join you?" asked Eric

"Huh? Of course not, go on ahead I'm all alone here anyway I'd enjoy the company." Replied Hay with a smile

"Thanks!" then Eric sat down beside Hay and saw the sketch that she was doing "Your drawing skills are getting even better, you're really talented at it you know it's really beautiful…that's Meridian right?" he asked noticing the familiar place in the sketch

"Yeah it's turned into a better place now." Said Hay

"What do you mean?" asked Eric

"Well Meridian wasn't always this beautiful at least not under the rule of Phobos. He turned the place into some dump in a horror movie, and tortured all the innocent people in Meridian too." Explained Hay

"I see…must have been a really bad sight. That was the first time you started the whole guardian thing right?" asked Eric

"Yup! That's right. We were told to seal the portals that opened here on earth, and fight Phobos in Meridian." Said Hay "And we fought with Nerissa after that, and now when we thought it was all over she comes back and we have to worry about her again." Hay sighed

"Don't worry Hay Lin I'm sure that we'll all get through this together. Besides I won't let anything bad ever happen to you." Said Eric taking hold of Hay's hand

"Thank you, but I'm worried about you more than I am about myself. Nerissa has many tricks under her sleeve and most of them are really tricky. I don't want her to end up turning you into some kind of minion." Said Hay in a worried tone

"You shouldn't worry too much about me. It's not me that she's after it's you and the other girls. Right now I'm worried about your safety not my own, I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." Said Eric

"…" Hay was silent she didn't even want to think about all the risks that Eric would be trying to pull just to be able to save her and thinking about it made her even more worried than she was before

Eric noticed this, and tightened his grip on her hand and spoke "Listen I can't promise you that we'd be perfectly safe in the days to come, but I know that we'll find a way to get through it. And Hay Lin don't ever be afraid to tell me anything again, because you know I'll always be here for you." He ended with a smile

The two were silent for a moment when suddenly Irma's voice rang out "Hey guys let's eat I'm starving."

"Com on lets get going." Said Eric as she helped her get up

"Thank you…" said Hay then she gave him a hug before they both went to where the others were.

The gang all met up at the spot where they set up the food and sat around it. Then not long after that did the others notice that Caleb was with Cornelia. They waited for the two to be seated before they started the conversation.

"Caleb when did you get here?" asked Matt

"Not to long ago…I actually just got here." Said Caleb

"So how are things going in Meridian?" asked Will

"Fine, for no we have successfully gained the aid of the rebels." Said Caleb

"That's nice, Oh any sign of Nerissa lately?" asked Hay

"No, at least none that I know of. But I'll tell you as soon as we have a lead, the quicker we get her the faster we can all finally get this over with…" said Caleb

"…" All were silent and everyone knew why…well everyone except Eric of course

"Um…can I ask why are you so eager to get rid of Nerissa Caleb? I mean did she do something to you personally?" asked Eric

"Well aside from the fact that she's an evil witch obsessed with power, and the fact that she nearly destroyed the whole of Meridian once before…Nerissa is…she's my…mother." Said Caleb

"Your mother?!" asked Eric shocked

"Yeah…and I'm not proud of it." Said Caleb

"Um…let's change the topic shall we…I sort of have a suggestion for Eric." Said Matt

"And this would be what exactly?" asked Will

"Well this involves Caleb too, don't you think it would be good if Eric learned some self defense and attacks in combat? I mean he can't just stand there in one place waiting for Nerissa to fry him can he?" said Matt

"O.O" Eric just stared he didn't really get what they were talking about at first

"So you suggest he trains under Caleb?" asked Cornelia

"Yeah I mean I did didn't I, and I got the hang of it too." Said Matt

"Well I don't mind at least it's better than working in the Silver Dragon." Said Caleb

"…" Hay was pretty silent and didn't say anything

"Um…one problem…what do we do about Hay Lin?" asked Cornelia

"Come on Hay it would be good experience, and it could help prevent him getting fried by Nerissa during battle." Said Irma

"And it's just training it's not like Caleb's going to torment Eric." Said Cornelia

"But…" Hay was about to protest when…

"I'll do it." Said Eric

"You will??" asked Hay

"Sure why not, if it means that I'll be able to help you guys out I'd be happy to do it." Said Eric

"That's the spirit!" encouraged Irma

"A-are you sure about this...I mean wont you get hurt?" asked Hay

"Speak for yourself…you girls get hurt twice as much as we do." Said Caleb

"Come on Hay Lin at least give it a chance, it could come in handy in the end." Said Matt

"Alright if he really wants to." Said Hay

"Thanks." Said Eric

"Then it's settled then, we can start tomorrow okay." Said Matt

"Sure." Said Eric

"Fine with me." Replied Caleb

"Um…guys lets finish our food shall we?" asked Will

"Oh right." Said Irma noticing that some of their things were still scattered around.

And so they finished their food and soon the rest of the day was just pretty normal. Nothing weird happened that day, and no one knows what would in the days to come. So now they just enjoyed their day, because when Nerissa came up there would be nothing to enjoy about that was for sure.

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter you guys. I'm sorry if you find it pretty boring and sorry for the wait. Please Review ******


	7. Everythings Perfectly Fine?

Previously:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H**_

_Previously:_

_The whole gang went on a break yesterday hoping to get some rest and a little bit of fun too. Each of them ended up being filled with their own thoughts and some were comforted by their loved ones. Even after all of that they still ended up having a good time in the end. Matt had a good idea and suggested that Eric trains with Caleb about combat just the way that he did before. At first all of them thought really hard about it since they knew that Hay was a bit unsure of the idea. Soon they were able to successfully convince Hay that it could help them out in battle and they all agreed that Caleb would train Eric as soon as he could. And the rest of the day was spent the way they wanted it to be._

The W.I.T.C.H gang were currently roaming around Heatherfeild and keeping a sharp eye out for Nerissa. They wanted to make sure that she couldn't take them by surprise, because she hasn't shown up since their last encounter behind the Observatory and this time they wanted to be ready. They were alone today because the three boys were out training so they were left on their own as just W.I.T.C.H.

They were walking for quite some time now and Will started to speak "Guys, there's still no sign of Nerissa anywhere…"

"Yeah I know, you think she felt guilty and decided to turn herself in?" said Irma sarcastically

"Keep dreaming Irma, because the time that happens is about the time when Phobos comes out of prison and becomes one of the good guys." Said Cornelia

"She's right Irma, Nerissa's bound to show up sooner or later and you know it." Said Taranee

"Yeah I knew that it's just getting pretty boring if we can't think about anything else but Nerissa." Said Irma

While the four girls were in a conversation Hay stayed silent and it wasn't long before they all noticed this, and they had a hint why this was happening so they decided to try and talk to her.

"Come on Hay, you really have to stop worrying about Eric you know. He'll be fine Matt and Caleb are with him. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Said Irma looking ta her friend

"Yeah Hay Lin, Irma's right. Caleb's there to train Eric not to torment him." Said Cornelia trying to cheer Hay up

"Look guys, I'm not just worried about Eric and the training thing…I'm also worried about Nerissa and when she might actually show up." Said Hay

"I know what you mean Hay. We're all worried about that too. If we all remember correctly Matt wouldn't even let us circle the city on our own." Said Will

"Yeah, who knew he could be so over protective." Said Taranee

"Of course he will be. I mean it's Will we're talking about here." Said Irma

This left the girls laughing, they remembered what happened a few hours ago when Matt kept objecting about the idea of them wandering and circling Heatherfeild on their own, it's like he went hysterical.

_Flashback: Just a Few Hours Ago…_

_Matt, Caleb, Eric and the girls went to the place where they first studied and trained to know more about their powers. It was well hidden and no one would see the guys while they were here. This would be the place where Caleb would start his training sessions with Eric. He'd learn all about combat and self defense the same way that Matt did before and this was the time to start doing so._

"_Okay, so this will be the place where you guys will be able to fight and train and other stuff like that." Said Will _

"_Okay, but why do we have to stay here again?" asked Caleb _

"_Because here you'd be able to stay hidden, and this will keep other people from seeing whatever it is that you guys are doing." Explained Taranee _

"_So we stay here then…" said Caleb _

"_Oh and by the way, while you guys are down here training we'll go around paroling Heatherfeild for any suspicious activity and for any sign of Nerissa." Said Cornelia _

"_Then after we do all of that we'll come back for you guys here later. Or we'll call you if anything else comes up." Said Irma _

"_So that's the plan then, we'll wait for you guys to get here once we're done with the training stuff." Said Caleb _

"_Alright everything's all set then. Let's get going girls." Called Matt _

_Matt was about to walk away when Will suddenly grabbed him and pulled him to stop. Then she said "Oh no you don't Matt. You're staying right here with Caleb and Eric." _

"_What?! But Why?! I mean Will I cant leave you guys all on your own." Said Matt disagreeing with Will's idea of letting him stay._

"_Come on Matt stop treating us as if we're defenseless little kids will you." Said Irma _

"_Yeah Matt, Irma's right we can take care of ourselves." Said Taranee in agreement _

"_Matt please just stay here with Caleb and Eric. The five of us will be fine okay, we'll promise to stick together the whole time. Besides we're only going around Heatherfeild." Said Will _

"_But what if Nerissa suddenly ambushes you guys just like the last time?" asked Matt _

"_Well we can just transform and Will can just send one of us to come and call you guys. And we'll be prepared for a fight this time." Said Cornelia_

"_But…" Matt was bout to raise another objection when Will beat him to it._

"_Enough with all of the but's Matt, we'll be perfectly fine. We're just going around Heatherfeild not getting ourselves killed." Said Will _

"_Alright, but promise that you'll be okay." Sighed Matt in defeat _

"_Yes we promise." Said Will _

"_Okay just make sure that you guys call for help immediately if Nerissa shows up, and make sure that you guys don't split up or it could be too risky and …" before Matt could finish Caleb cut him off…_

"_Matt! Cool it okay! They'll be fine. Stop talking like that cause it really freaking me out and not to mention it's getting really weird." As Caleb said this the others were already laughing._

"_He's right Matt, we'll be fine okay. You shouldn't worry too much," said Will between laughs_

"_Alright sorry you guys I was just worried okay." Said Matt _

"_Come on Will lets get going already." Said Irma _

"_See you later Caleb take care okay, and please try not to torture Eric too much." Said Cornelia_

"_Don't worry I'll try not to." Said Caleb with a laugh "And you guys be careful too okay." _

"_Be careful Eric and try not to get hurt…Oh and are you really sure you want to do this?" asked Hay _

"_Yeah I'm fine. At least I can learn a thing or two fro Caleb, plus I'll be able to help you guys out." Said Eric with a smile then he continued "And I don't think it'll be that bad either…I hope…Anyway, you guys be careful too just call us as soon as something comes up." _

"_Yeah I will thanks see you guys later." Said Hay _

"_Well we'll be heading off now alright Matt, don't worry okay." Said Will _

"_Stay safe Will." Said Matt _

"_Yeah you too. And try to stop acting like we'll never see each other again okay." Said Will _

"_Sorry about that I just cant help it, you know that we're not even sure when Nerissa could be coming back." Said Matt _

"_I know, but don't worry about that we'll be alert and ready for any of her surprise appearances." Said Will _

"_Okay of you say so…and Will why don't we just meet up at the Silver Dragon the three of us will head there right after we're through here. It could save you guys the trouble of coming back here for us you know." Suggested Matt _

"_Alright sound like a good plan, well gotta go bye Matt!" said Will _

"_See you guys later." Said Matt _

_And with that they went their separate ways for now…_

_End of Flashback_

"Well I'm sure that they're okay, Matt said that they'd head straight for the Silver Dragon right after they're done with all the training." Said Will

"Alright then. We're almost done here too and there seems to be no sign of Nerissa anywhere." Said Hay looking around

"Well if that's the case then it looks like we can go back now since she's not anywhere in Heatherfeild today." Said Cornelia

"Come on let's go meet up with the guys at the Silver Dragon they should be done by now." Said Taranee

While the things in Heatherfeild were going quite smoothly…In another world far away from earth, Meridian was in grave danger!

**In Meridian…**

Elyon was sitting in the throne room, she had nothing in her schedule today and was just simply sitting there with nothing to do. With Caleb with the girls back on earth Meridian was at peace…or so she thought. A few moments later Elyon was sure that she heard something, a rumbling noise of some sort. She chose to ignore it thinking that it was simply her imagination, but she was about to be proven wrong…

"Queen Elyon!" She heard a voice yell toward her. The voice was getting louder and soon she saw Vathek approaching her with a worried look in his face

"Vathek! What's the matter? Why are you in such a rush?" asked Elyon

"The castle is under attack, and the villages are on fire!" said Vathek

"What?! How could this have happened? Who could have possibly done all of this?" asked Elyon in a worried tone

"Creatures your majesty! Their number is still unknown, but there are sure to be many of them and they're all attacking the castle!" said Vathek

"And the village?" asked Elyon

"There was a cause of a huge fire, and some of the houses are also being attacked." Said Vathek

"This has to be Nerissa's doing I'm sure of it." Said Elyon

"What do you want us to do?" asked Vathek

"Seek the aid of the rebels immediately! We have to maintain the castle standing!" said Elyon

"And the villages?" asked Vathek

"Make sure to save the people in the village, and try to help them put out the fire if possible." Said Elyon

"Yes, understood." Said Vathek, as he was about to leave Elyon spoke and gave him one more order.

"Vathek, please send Blunk here immediately! I have a very important job for him to do." Said Elyon

"Yes, of course." And with that Vathek left

Vathek ran out the door as fast as he could manage and not too long after that Blunk was sent into the throne room. Blunk was confused as to why he was there to begin with, but he went in anyway. He looked at Elyon with a confused look which was returned by a worried look in Elyon's face. Elyon went near Blunk and soon she spoke to him…

"Queen wanted to see Blunk?" asked Blunk

"Yes…It's very urgent Blunk. I need you to do something really important for me." Said Elyon as she bent down to Blunk's height to get a closer look at him

"What is it?" asked Blunk getting really confused

"I need you to go to Heatherfeild, find the guardians and Caleb. I want you to tell them what's happened here in Meridian." Said Elyon then she continued "Tell them that I sent for you and I need their help right now."

"But how will Blunk get to Caleb and girls?" asked Blunk

"I'll open a portal for you to get there. We really need their help Blunk, if not Meridian will be in great danger. I'm counting on you." Said Elyon

"Okay! Blunk go get girls as fast as Blunk can. You can count on me!" said Blunk

"Good! Thank you, now you must go, we can't afford to waste any more time now. Hurry Blunk find them as quick as you can." Said Elyon as she opened a portal for Blunk that would lead him straight to Heatherfeild. Blunk jumped in the portal and it disappeared.

"I hope you can get to them on time Blunk…I really hope that you could." Said Elyon

**Back In Heatherfeild: In the Silver Dragon**

The girls went into the Silver Dragon and they saw that Matt, Caleb and Eric were already there. They came in and took a seat next to the boys and had a little chat.

"Will! You guys are back! So how was it? Any sign of Nerissa?" asked Matt

"No, none actually…surprisingly she wasn't found anywhere in Heatherfeild it's as if she was never here." Said Will

"I wonder where she could be, I thought for sure that she would have shown up by now." Said Caleb

"Yeah we thought so too, but she's nowhere to be found. I wonder what she's up to." Said Taranee

"Anyway, so you guys how was your training? Are you alright?" asked Hay looking at Eric

"Yeah it wasn't half bad actually. Aside from the fact that I fell down a few times that it made my arms and legs hurt as if I had cramps all over my body." Said Eric

"You aren't hurt are you?" asked Hay

"Nope, aside from all the falling and tripping nothing much happened so I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Said Eric with a smile that made Hay feel better

"That's really good to hear." Said Hay

"So Caleb how'd it all go? Was Eric a good student?" asked Cornelia

"He wasn't bad, just like Matt I guess. There wasn't much of a difference. And he learned a lot like he was supposed to." Said Caleb

"That's good, so that means everything went out alright then." Said Irma

They continued their talk when Taranee was suddenly staring at something from behind them that no one else seemed to notice. The others just kept going with their conversation…

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Irma

"Um guys…" called Taranee trying to get their attention

"I don't know Irma, what do you think Will?" asked Cornelia

"Guys…" Taranee called again

"I'm not so sure either…" said Will replying at Cornelia's question

"GUYS!" yelled Taranee and this got everyone's attention alright, and luckily they were the only ones in the Silver Dragon that afternoon

"What is t Tara something wrong?" asked Hay looking at her friend in confusion

"Yeah why'd you yell all of a sudden?" asked Irma

"I think that we might have a slight problem…" said Taranee

"What are you talking about? What problem?" asked Cornelia

"That problem…" said Taranee pointing at the thing that was behind all of them all of a sudden

They all looked around to look at what Taranee was pointing to and to their surprise they saw what they never expected to see…it was none other than a portal. Will and the girls looked at each other in shock and the guys were just silent and didn't know what to say at this point. A few more seconds later and Will finally broke the silence and spoke…

"I-it's a portal…but how?? I don't remember opening one." Said Will

"And I don't remember seeing one when we got here either." Said Irma

"Neither did we…" said Matt

"So that means that it was just currently opened right?" asked Eric

"Yeah, but question is who opened it…and why here?" asked Caleb

"However it happened you better close it right now Will. We don't want anything to come out from the portal especially not another beast." Said Cornelia

"Yeah…right" said Will

Will walked near the portal and pulled out the Heart from her pocket. She was about to close it when suddenly something small and green came out of the portal and after it did the portal immediately disappeared. The green thing that came out was none other than Blunk. Blunk fell on the floor shaking his head and then he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Blunk?!" exclaimed everybody except for Eric who didn't know who Blunk was

"Who??" asked Eric

"This is Blunk the one who you didn't get to meet in Meridian." Said Hay

"…" Eric still didn't know what to say and he was getting used to Blunk's smell too

"If your wondering about the smell, you'll get used to it eventually." Said Irma

"Blunk what are you doing here?!" asked Caleb

"Hello girls, Caleb. Blunk here with an important news from Queen." Said Blunk

"Important news? From Elyon?" asked Cornelia

"Yes." Said Blunk

"Well then what is it?" asked Irma

"Queen in BIG trouble! Giant things! Big things! They all go ruining and attacking castle!" said Blunk

"The castle is under attack?!" asked Caleb

"Yes, Queen sent Blunk to call girls while blue thing get rebels for help. Girls have to hurry, Blunk take you all to Queen!" said Blunk

"Will you have to open us a portal to Meridian NOW! We need to help Elyon, she's in trouble." Said Cornelia

"Yeah I know and so is Meridian, come on everyone lets go." Said Will

"Um…" Eric interrupted and Blunk looked at him confused

"Who you?" asked Blunk

"Blunk this is Eric, he's a friend of ours." Said Matt

"Oh another friend of girls?" asked Blunk

"Yes now please lets get going, guys enough of the chat already." Said Taranee

"Tara's right you guys, Meridian and Elyon need our help this isn't the right time for us to be standing around here." Said Will

"Right." They all agreed in chorus

"So with that Will once again took out the Heat and opened a portal that would lead them straight to Meridian. Afterwards Will tuner around to face the others…

"Okay guys this is it, lets get moving. We've got to hurry who knows what could have happened to Elyon by now. And I have a feeling I know who's responsible for all of this chaos." Said Will

"I sure hope that the rebels are doing their job." Said Caleb

"Nerissa's finally making her move…you better prepare yourself Eric because what your about to see it not a pretty sight." Said Irma

"Let's hope we get there on time." Said Matt " And that Elyon is safe for the time being."

"I'm sure she's fine, Vathek is still with her…I wonder how much damage Nerissa's caused this time." Said Hay

"Well…we're about to find out." said Will

And with that the all stepped into the portal in front of them. As they went they were all hoping for the best and that they weren't too late. They were now going to Meridian to help their friend and they prepared themselves for the worst sight that they could possibly imagine…

**Authors Note: Here's chapter 7 I hope that you guys liked it ******** Please Review! **


	8. The Battle in Meridian

_**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H show or mag **_

_Previously:_

_It was a normal day in Heatherfeild. The W.I.T.C.H gang, Matt, Eric, and Caleb were just training and roaming around the city for any possible sign of Nerissa. While they were doing so the day seemed to be perfectly normal for the two groups, but as they met up at the Silver Dragon by the end of their jobs a portal suddenly appeared from behind and Blunk suddenly came out of it. The girls were shocked to find Blunk there, but after some explanations from Blunk himself, they find out that things weren't so normal after all. They found out that Elyon sent Blunk to call for help because Meridian was in real danger and she needed help. So Will opened a portal and then all of them quickly went into Meridian preparing themselves for the worst possible thing that they might see and whatever lies ahead… _

**In Meridian…**

When the girls were headed toMeridian they were still in their normal human form, they didn't think of transforming because all they could think of was the current state of Meridian and Elyon. When they finally got there to the actual scene what they saw was something really horrifying…burnt houses and fields, destroyed lands, properties and pasture, and flames emerging from every house in the nearby villages and towns. The once beautiful place of Meridian was now reduced to flames, and the girls were in shock to speak….

"Oh my….who would…" Hay was really freaked with the huge disaster and couldn't believe her eyes

Eric took a hold of her hand ad tried to comfort her, same with Matt and Caleb, even they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"We didn't get here on time…" said Will

"Don't say that Elyon is still there." Said Matt

"Yes Elyon is , but what could've happened to all these people? Did they all get…killed?" asked Hay

"All of those innocent lives…" said Taranee still in shock

"Come on you guys don't be like that. I'm sure that Elyon prepared for this ahead of time, knowing her she could have evacuated the villagers to safety." Said Caleb

"Caleb has a point it'll be alright." Said Eric

"Feeling bad for all of them won't do us any good. Might as well move and help them out, don't we have a purpose for coming here and that was to do our part to help right." Said Matt

"You're right Matt…sorry…" said Will

"You can't blame us can you I mean look at this place it's totally been trashed. It's like a hurricane came through here but worse." Said Irma

"Yeah and this place is horrible…It's like a nightmare." Said Taranee

"I know, everything's been set into flames. I won't forgive the person who did this." Said Caleb with gritted teeth

"Did Nerissa do all this?" asked Caleb

"Possibly yes it was her, I don't think I know anyone else that could do this much damage in one day." Said Will, and she continued "Now that you know what we're up against you and Matt can go back to earth if you want Eric. I don't want anymore people getting hurt."

"No way Will, I'm not leaving you and the girls to handle Nerissa, she's done enough damage as t is." Said Matt

"Same here…after seeing all of this I think that the sooner we get this done the better." Said Eric

"Right Will, so lets all get a move on and get to Elyon." Said Cornelia

"I agree with Cornelia, who knows what could have happened to Elyon by now." Said Hay

"Alright, but Hay, Irma and Tara stay here and put out the fire as fast as you can make sure that it doesn't spread. Cornelia, and the rest f us will head off to Elyon and try to help. Is that alright?" asked Will

"No problem Will, leave the three of us here we'll be fine." Said Irma

"Oh you guys try to check if there are ay more civilians here just to make sure." Said Caleb

"Alright." Said Taranee

"Let's go Will." Called Cornelia

"Wait Will I'll stay here with them, I'll help them out we'll catch up with you guys as soon as we're done here." Said Eric

"What about Blunk?" asked Blunk

"You stay here and help them too, we know the way to the castle from here." Said Caleb

"Alright if that's what you want, come on guys let's get moving." Said Will and with that they transformed and went their separate ways

"Well we better get started." Said Taranee

"Yeah because from the looks of it this might take long." Said Irma

"You think all the villagers made it out on time?" asked Taranee

"I hope so I do not want to see someone left in this state here." Said Hay

"Come on you guys, we still have to catch up with the others right. I'm sure Elyon got everybody out just in time." Said Eric trying to lighten up the mood

"Yeah you're right lets get moving we wouldn't want to keep them waiting would we." Said Taranee as they all got to work

**With Will and Cornelia…**

Will, Corny, Matt and Caleb were making their way quickly to the castle and even from a far distance they could already see that a battle was transpiring near the castle gates. Monsters, slugs, lurdens **(A/N: Not sure of spelling) **and every other disgusting creature that you could ever imagine was there. They could also see the rebels doing their best to fight the creatures off.

"At least the rebels got here on time." Said Caleb

"No kidding, look at those things." Said Matt

"Looks like Nerissa rounded up her army today. There must be thousands of those things down there." Said Cornelia

"Yeah that's sure how it looks like alright. Anyway come on guys let's sneak in from the back so we won't cause a bigger commotion, right now we have to talk to Elyon." Said Will, and so they took the back way in and went directly for the throne room and there they found who they were looking for…Elyon.

"Elyon! You're alright thank goodness." Said Cornelia hugging her best friend

"Cornelia, Will, Caleb, Matt! I'm so glad you guys are here. I see Blunk made it." Said Elyon

"Yeah apparently he did…so what exactly happened here?" asked Caleb

"Well there was a sudden attack here in the castle not too long ago, and the villages were sent on fire all of a sudden." Said Elyon

"What about all of the villagers? Are they alright? Where are they?" asked Will

"Don't worry about that, all of them are fine we were able to evacuate them as soon as te fire began and before it spread to a wide range." Said Vathek

"I see that's good to hear at least we know that the people are safe and sound." Said Matt ten he turned back to Elyon "So any idea who caused this? Nerissa maybe?"

"Yeah she's my biggest guess, but I haven't seen her around the area I told my men to search for her and keep a close eye on things but still…nothing." Said Elyon

"Looks like she's not here fighting with her monsters." Said Matt

"That's not really new, Nerissa never did care how many lives she took away as long as she got what she wanted. She's just letting others doing her dirty work for her." Said Cornelia

"Yeah you're right about that…Anyway Vathek what's the current situation here?" asked Will

"Well most of our soldiers have already been taken down. Most of the fighters we have left are from the group of the rebels." Said Vathek "I'm not sure if all of them would be able to stay like this for much longer, especially when the monsters are hard to take down and are slowly increasing in number."

"Then we've got no time to loose right, we have to get out there and help everyone out." Said Matt

"Matt's right we can't slack off here any longer, the longer we stay the longer we're not making that battle any better. Let's get moving you guys." Said Will

"Elyon why don't you just stay here for now. I mean you know…to be safe and everything cause things are getting dangerous outside." Suggested Cornelia

"I appreciate your concern Cornelia, but I'm going with you. I want to fight as well." Said Elyon in a serious voice

"But…Elyon…what if you get hurt? Meridian needs you Elyon." asked Cornelia, she didn't like her best friend to go out and get hurt.

"Exactly Cornelia, Meridian does need me right now and that's why I want to fight. It's my kingdom and my people at stake, and it's also my home. I can't just sit here in the sidelines when everything is starting to go from bad to worse." Said Elyon, then her voice softened "I'll be fine Cornelia, you don't have to worry about me getting hurt, and I won't slow you guys down okay."

"…" Cornelia was silent for a moment and then she spoke up "Listen Elyon I didn't say that you were going to slow us down. It's just that I'm really worried about you."

"Come on Cornelia, she can do it, she can fight. Look at what she did to this place after Phobo's reign. Believe in her she's not just some defenseless girl anymore." Said Caleb trying to convince Cornelia that Elyon is capable of taking care of herself in the battlefield.

"Alright then if you're sure about it then okay. That is your duty as the Queen of Meridian right." Said Cornelia finally agreeing

"Thank you…" said Elyon with a smile then she asked "Will…where are the others I don't see them here."

"They stayed to put out the fire in the village and made sure that no other citizens were left behind." Said Will

"They'll catch up to us here once they're done." Said Caleb

"Alright then…now lets get moving and fix this big mess." Said Elyon

All nodded and went for the door, they made their way outside to the raging battle and were now helping the rebels and the other soldiers.

**Meanwhile with Tara, Irma and Hay…**

Taranee, Irma, Hay, Eric and Blunk were almost done in putting out the fire that was surrounding the villages, and lucky for then they were all able to stop the fire from a huge widespread just in time. Now they were only a few minutes away from catching up with the others and were now wrapping things up.

"Blunk done with the house." Said Blunk calling onto Tara and Irma

"We're almost done here Blunk." Replied Taranee

"Hey Tara, where the heck are Hay and Eric?" asked Irma as she noticed that the two were suddenly nowhere to be found

"They went to do a final search for any more people in the area." Said Taranee "I'm sure they're on their way back by now."

And she was right because just a few seconds later Hay and Eric were rushing towards them back from their search.

"So any sign of anybody?" asked Irma

"Nope, not even one. The place is totally deserted." Sid Hay

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, I mean with what ever happened to this place and everything. Anyway I'm sure that they're safe with Elyon." Said Eric

"Good then let's head straight for the castle and quickly too. My gut feeling is telling me that things are starting to get worse down there." Said Taranee

"We done here?" asked Blunk

"Yeah, we are. The fire's been put out and we already cleared the place so let's get moving. And Eric you better be ready because this time it's the real thing." Warned Irma

"And now you're not just fighting with Caleb too. Just be careful and you might notr like what you see." Said Taranee

"…" Eric just stayed silent and they all made their way to the castle as quick as possible hoping that both the castle and Elyon are safe…

**Back with Will and Cornelia… **

The fight was getting really tough, not only were they outnumbered but the soldiers were already getting tired and worn out. Will and the others were doing their best, but of course they were getting tired themselves, but no one dared to give up not even Elyon.

"Jake what's the status?" yelled Caleb to his friend

"Well, our numbers are going down, not to mention we need a backup." Said Jake

"Great…just great…" said Caleb sarcastically

"Matt watch out!" somebody yelled from behind that made Matt look back while he was fighting with some of the rebels. Then he was about to get smacked on the face when a ball of fire came his way and saved his life

"Taranee you guys! You're here!" said Matt

"Yeah we got here just in time too. That I can tell." Said Taranee

"How's Elyon?" asked Irma

"She's fine, Will and Cornelia need help Elyon should be with them." Said Matt "We've been able to take down some of the creatures, but there's still a large number of them left." Said Matt

"Can't you guys figure out way of taking numerous number of enemies in one blow?" suggested Eric

"……………….That's it! We'll combine the elements of our powers and use it to take down a huge number of them in one hit." Said Irma

"Isn't that what Eric just said?" asked Taranee

"Come on guys let's go get Will and Cornelia. Eric can stay here and help you out Matt." Said Hay

"Alright, but I'm new at this." Said Eric

"No problem, just try to stay alive." Said Matt

Taranee, Irma and Hay went and found will flying on top of a large number of monsters and went to them.

"Guys! You okay?" asked Will

"Yeah listen I think it's time we use the power of W.I.T.C.H as a team. It'll be a lot easier for us to take these guys down." Said Taranee

"Just on cue guys, let's finish this mess and look for the main source…Nerissa." Said Cornelia

None of them needed telling twice so they began their attacks together. Will using her power over Quintessence made lightning strikes all over the area, but she made sure that none of their companions got hit. When the monsters were all in a big enough area Taranee surrounded the place with Fire so that none could escape. Then Hay and Irma combined Air and Water to freeze all of their opponents into popsicles, and lastly to seal them off Cornelia used her power of Earth along with Elyon to make a barrier leaving all of the creatures there.

And then the battle was finally slowing down, along with this process the rebels, Matt, Eric and Caleb were helping in defeating the remaining monsters that he girls weren't able to trap. It wasn't long before the battle n Meridian was finally coming to a close…

Once the battle was finally over everyone was doing their part to restore the peace in Meridian once again and the girls even stayed a while too just to be able to help out. Everyone was once again thankful to the Guardians for their help, now the girls were about to leave when…

"So I guess that's it then right, I mean it's finally over." Said Irma

"Yeah at least for now it is. The real problems has just begun." Said Will

"That's right we still have no clue on where Nerissa is and why she did all of this." Said Taranee

"Well even through all this I'm still thankful that we all got through it. Thanks again for helping us out you guys." Said Elyon

"No problem Elyon, anytime that you need us just give us a call and we'll be right over." Said Irma

"Nice job of the rebels by the way, they really did their job." Said Will

"Yeah, Matt and Eric were a big help. Nice job for a first try." Said Caleb looking at Eric

"Thanks I learned from the best." Joked Eric

All of them were really enjoying themselves and laughing, telling jokes and stories. Everything was peaceful and jolly again back in Meridian. All seemed so well, but then…

**In Kandrakar…**

"Finally, I'm back here in front of the council." Said Nerissa with a laugh

"Nerissa what are you doing here?" asked Yan Lin

"Oh hello there…why that tone Yan Lin? It's as if we were never friends." Said Nerissa

"We _were_ friends Nerissa, but that was before what you did to Cassidy and to us as well." Said Nerissa

"What brings you here sorceress?" asked Luba

"Oh I'm just here for my revenge." Replied Nerissa

"You will never again spread evil throughout the worlds Nerissa. Kandrakar will prevent it." Said the Oracle

"Oh please what could you possibly do now?" asked Nerissa, then she used her magic to imprison the council once again

"The guardians will stop you from doing any more harm." Said Tibor

"Oh that's fine, let them come. In fact I wouldn't mind another duel with the girls at all." Said Nerissa with an evil laugh

**Back In Meridian **

All was fine and back to normal in Meridian until the Heart began to glow…

"The heart it's glowing." Said Taranee

"What's up Will? Something wrong?" asked Cornelia

"I'm not sure, but I have a really bad feeling about this…guys we need to head to Kandrakar right now." Said Will

"Huh? Why?" asked Matt

"Something isn't right. Come on guys I really have a bad feeling about this." Said Will

"Whatever you say Will, looks like we have to get going Elyon." Said Hay as she and the others bid Elyon goodbye

"Wait! Caleb go with them to Kandrakar, they might need your help." Said Elyon

"Thanks, and I don't need you to remind me. You stay safe too okay and take care if Meridian while I'm gone alright." Said Caleb as he ran after the others as fast as he could.

"Be careful you guys." Whispered Elyon as she saw them disappear as Will opened a portal to Kandrakar…

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for he wait! Man I really have a lot of projects to do and we had an early deadline so I was not able to update so sorry. Hope that you liked it the next chapter is the battle with Nerissa. **


	9. Final Battle and Happy Ending

_**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H**_

_Previously:_

_The gang had just come back from their battle in Meridian, and just after that they had to go straight to Kandrakar because the heart suddenly glowed alerting them that something was definitely wrong. So Now the girls and guys make their way to Kandrakar, hoping to end things with Nerissa once and for all…_

Will opened up a portal heading straight for Kandrakar and when they got there things just went from bad to worse. The place looked as if it was suddenly hit by a huge tornado. The whole place was starting to fall apart and the attack was sure to have happened just recently and without warning too.

"Okay now Nerissa has gone too far, first she destroys Meridian and now she goes to Kandrakar and turns the place into trash." Said Caleb as he clenched his fists

"I know, but it's not all that surprising is it Caleb? I mean this is Nerissa we're talking about here and from the looks of it she could care less." Said Irma looking around the place

"Is she that desperate to get her hands on the Heart?" asked Eric

"Well yeah sort of." Answered Will then she looked at the others and continued "Look we have no time for this we have to look for her now."

"Speaking of which Will where are the Oracle and the council members?" asked Matt

"Now that you mention it…it's like this place is completely empty…but if the heart is still glowing then that means that they're still here right…" said Will looking around

Taranee was silent for a while then she saw something that caught her eye, her eyes widened and then she finally faced the others and spoke up "Guys! Look over there!"

Taranee pointed to what she saw and it was no other than the prison that the Oracle and the other council member were put into. Will and the whole gang made their way to the magical barrier that trapped the whole council of Kandrakar, and when they got there Will looked at them and spoke.

"Oracle! What in the world happened here?" she asked confused and worried

"Will, we've been waiting for all of you to finally arrive, If I concur you were at Meridian in that battle with Nerissa's monsters am I correct?" asked the Oracle

"Yeah, we were there alright. Do you mind telling us why this place has totally been completely trashed? And we already kinda figured that those goons were Nerissa's." asked Irma

"Well when you were busy during the battle Nerissa arrived here in Kandrakar in a bit of a surprise. We couldn't sense her coming and thus we ended up defenseless and trapped. She must have cast a spell of some sort to prevent us from using any powerful type of our magic." Explained Yan Lin as she looked at the girls

"So…are you telling me that the whole fight that we went through in Meridian was just like some kind of diversion?" asked Cornelia

"…" Caleb went silent for a while then he spoke "You guys said so yourself, she always makes others do her dirty work for her remember, so she must have planned this the whole entire time."

"So it was like…she was already one step ahead of us here in Kandrakar while she made all of her evil minions do all of her dirty work for her…yup Caleb makes sense that's Nerissa alright." Said Irma

"Yeah that just means that we've been pulled into a trap and we walked right into it." Said Taranee looking at the others

"Still…we couldn't risk any of those lives that could have been lost if we didn't get there in time, so you guys cant say that the whole thing was meaningless." Said Hay Lin

"She's right, a lot of people could have gotten hurt and well…knowing Nerissa she could care less about risking all of those people just to get what she wants." Agreed Matt as Eric and the others nodded.

"So now we just have to figure out some sort of plan and a way to free the whole council from this barrier thingy right?" asked Cornelia

"No! You no longer have time to think of a plan!" objected Luba

"Why not?" asked Irma

"She's here already! Nerissa is making her way to your Aurameres and if she gets there she will be the one to absorb all of your magic and in the end if that happens no one will be able to stop her, the guardians will cease to exist." Warned Luba with a serious look, as the keeper of the aurameres she knows exactly what she's talking about that's for sure.

"She's already here…looks like we don't have any more time to think of a plan and we just have to get straight to the fight itself." Suggested Will, although it was pretty risky since they just came back from a previous battle she couldn't risk any of the other council members either.

"Will that move will be completely taboo! Something bad is bound to happen we don't even have a strategy here how are we supposed to stand up to her with nothing planned out?" asked Taranee looking at her friend

"Look, I know that okay, I know it's risky and in this case completely insane, but do you guys have any better ideas? I mean, if we did wait long enough to think of a goods plan what makes you think that we'd still have our powers by then for all we know Nerissa could be just one more step away from our aurameres." Explained Will

"We have no choice, Will has a pretty good point I guess we just have to take the shot and pull it off somehow." Said Hay

"We have to hurry too, Will's right we never know what she's up too now and we can't just afford to stay here and chat all the way. We have to move it and I mean now." Said Matt

"Right." The others plainly replied with a nod then Will looked at the Oracle and the other.

"Are you guys going to be alright here?" she asked

"Don't worry, we'll be fine please make sure that Nerissa in stopped. We believe in you guardians we know that you'll be able to do this." Encouraged Tibor

"Thanks, don't worry we'll get all of you out of there in no time." Said Will then she looked at her friends "Come on guys lets get that evil witch and finish this once and for all." Said Will as they all nodded, and with that they dashed their way and made it to the room of the aurameres.

**With Nerissa… **

Nerissa was laughing to herself, she was so close now. All that she had to do was absorb the power of the aurameres and the guardians would be history, and with them gone no one would be able to stand in her way ever again.

She was just about to touch one of the aurameres when suddenly "Hold it right there Nerissa! Those just don't belong to you." Called no other than Will as she hit Nerissa with a lerge blow sending her flying to the wall

"Argh…." As Nerissa got up from her unexpected attack she looked at the girls and smiled "Oh hello girls looks as though you made it in time…no matter, nothing can ever stop me now. I'm this close to getting rid of all of you right here and right now."

"We'd like to see you try, we're not giving up without a fight." Said Irma

"Oh well…that makes it all the more exciting for me to see you all suffer in pain and misery." Said Nerissa and without warning she took the opportunity to strike.

With that, the gang knew that Nerissa didn't want to stand here talking and so they got to the real thing, the fight itself began.

The fight started off pretty normal, both sides were getting at each other to no end. Nerissa's magic has without a doubt increased since their last encounter in the observatory, but this wasn't a reason for the girls to back down.

"This is getting tough I need some kind of diversion…" thought Will as she communicated with the others through telepathy.

"Yeah sure but what and how exactly are we going to do something like that?" asked Irma

"I don't know…" while Will was busy talking to her friends she failed to notice one of Nerissa's attacks lunging towards her

"Will, Look out!" yelled Matt as he tried to catch up

"Huh?" but when Will turned around, it was just too close already that she wouldn't be able to just avoid it, so she shielded her eyes waiting to get hit…but then she waited and couldn't feel anything and when she opened her eyes there was suddenly a giant barrier blocking right in front of her.

"You alright Will? Sorry we were a little late, had to clean up the mess in Meridian." As the girls turned around they saw Elyon and most of the Meridian soldiers right there.

"Oh so now you ask for help? What seems to be the matter girls, can't handle this on your own?" asked Nerissa teasingly

"Oh you're the one to talk, nice pick up line. This coming from the one who sent minions to do her dirty work for her in Meridian." Retorted Irma back at Nerissa's face

"Enough! I have had just about all that I could take with you girls!" yelled Nerissa as she lunged forward for another attack

So it went on again, but this time they were actually getting somewhere. With all the extra help coming form Elyon and the Meridian soldiers it made things a whole lot quicker and faster for the guardians to fight back. Soon they found an efficient way to trap Nerissa. Elyon created some kind of distraction with the help of Matt and Eric and the girls delivered the final blow. The last thing that they had to do was trap Nerissa inside the Heart of Meridian and to ensure that she would never escape again…

**With the Council…**

"Well done guardians, as expected you've once again triumphed to victory." Congratulated the Oracle as the whole council was once again set free from the barier that trapped them.

"Well at least now we could stop worrying about Nerissa for a while…right guys." Said Will as she turned to face her friends

"You bet! All this fighting is starting to get me really stressed out for the day." Said Irma "I'm totally beat!"

"Well, you'll be even more wiped out this week then, we have loads of tests in school or did you forget?" said Hay as the others remembered that aside form this they still have another life to live and when they remembered school all of them groaned

"Perfect, just what we need another week full of tests to lighten up the mood." Said Matt sarcastically

"Looks like our lives are full of one problem after the other huh…" groaned Cornelia

"Then I wouldn't want to keep you from your busy day of studying. You may go now guardians and thank you once again you did a job well done." Said the Oracle

Soon the girls bid goodbye to Elyon and Caleb too and Will opened a portal for them to get home once and for all. Finally after all that work Nerissa was finally gone for good…

**Back at Heatherfeild….**

When they got back it was already dark and so they decided to have a little sleep over, they made calls to their homes telling their parents that they had to stay up late for a study group over at Cornelia's place and surprisingly their parents bought it.

"Finally we're free f our worries with Nerissa…" said Irma

"Yeah I've had enough of her…" said Taranee and the she looked around and asked "hey has anyone seen Hay and Eric?"

"Nah leave them alone…they're probably just having some time together, who could blame them. A lot has happened starting from Eric finding out about our powers." Said Irma

"But you have to admit that he was a pretty big help with the fight and all that." Said Cornelia

**With Eric and Hay… **

Eric and Hay were at the rooftop of Cornelia's house. They were watching the stars and were pretty silent. Not like they needed to talk or anything, they were just enjoying each other's company and that was all they needed right now…

"A lot has happened hasn't it. I never really pictured you finding out about our powers…not that I mind.." said Hay

"To be honest I never imagined getting involved in something like this either, it was pretty much of a shock for me too you know especially when I found out that Matt knew about all this." Said Eric

"He found out from Will…we had second thoughts about telling others actually, but Matt has been a big help since and so have you." Hay sail looking at him with a smile

"Thanks, I'll be glad to help any time you need me to." He paused a bit the said "Listen Hay there's something I want to tell you…"

"What's up?" asked Hay looking confused

"I just want to say that after all this I've been really worried about you and everything, and I want to be there whenever you need me…I just want to tell you that I care about you a lot and that…I-…I love you." As he said this he looked down a bit

Hay was speechless and well she didn't even know if she heard right but soon she smiled and replied "I- I love you too, thanks for being there all the time."

Eric faced her and smiled the he leaned forward and kissed her gently. The when they broke away they were both blushing but still at least one thing was for certain now…Even through the tough times they'll be there for each other. Now as they looked at the stars together they know that with their friends and each other they'll make it through together…

**THE END!**

**Authors Note: And that's it guys so sorry for the suuuuper lattteeeee update I was working on another story I hoped that you liked it thanks a lot to all my reders and those who've reviewed! **


End file.
